


Teekkaricaps

by boatbehind, caixa



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, Ihmissuhteita ja seksiä, M/M, Might be persuaded to translate idk, Niinkuin otsikossa lukee, Olispa vappu ja olispa kaljaa, Paitsi burky on humanisti
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boatbehind/pseuds/boatbehind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: Talteen





	1. Headcanon extra: au primer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boatbehind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boatbehind/gifts).



> Au headcanon in Finnish, saved from the deep dungeons of Tumblr dm's.
> 
> Washington Capitals syyttäköön tästä kaikesta ihan vaan itseään. Kuka käski vetää kännit ja uida suihkulähteessä?

  * SUN TÄGIT, true. Etenki kun punanen väri ainaki täällä päin kuuluu koneteekkareiden haalareihin jotka on pahimpia (parhaimpia???) bailusankareita. Paitsi nicke ois kyl sähköteekkari, en tiiä tekniikasta juuri mitään mut eiks se oo se mitä pidetään eniten älliä vaativana alana. Andre ei todellakaa ois teekkari, sen kullanmurun aivot soveltus johonki vähän pehmeempään tieteeseen, ehkä joku humanistinen ala? Eiku mitä mää puhun, varhaiskasvatus it is
  * Varhaiskasvatus! Kyllä joo, sää oot nero. Se sais hyviä harjottelupaikkoja heti opiskeluaikana kun olis niin omalla alallaan, se olis lasten ja työkavereitten ja vanhempien yhteinen suosikki. Ehdottomasti. Nicke olis jotain vielä nörtimpää ku sähköteekkari, tietotekniikkaa tai fysiikkaa. Kaikki muut vois sit olla koneella. Tai Ovi olis erikoistunu johonki ydinvoimalatekniikkaan. Ja Holtby olis ehkä humanisti kans. Tai ehkä se vois olla arkkitehtiosastolla tai ympäristötekniikan puolella ku niillä on vähän oma vibansa eikä fuksivuoden jälkeen pitäis haalareita kertaakaan.
  * Siis kyllä, nickellä ois jo käytännössä molemmat jalat fysiikan laitoksen oven välissä ja väikkäripaikka tutkimushankkeessa valmiina, laitoksen proffat pysäyttelis sitä aina käytävillä ja pyytäis piipahtaan vaihtamaan ajatuksia työhuoneessaan. Nicke ois tosi low key omista kuvioistaan ja vaivaantus helposti jos joku kavereista alkais liian suureen ääniin ylistään sen neroutta, vaikka sisimmässään oiski varsin innoissaan päästessään osaksi supermielenkiintosta avaruusfysiikan tutkimusryhmää. Arkkari holtby!!! Joo kyllä. Eikä todellakaan haalareita koskaan vaan sharpin tyylikkäänä kaikkialla, joskin tarpeeks monen bissen jälkeen se remuais ihan yhtä ilosen pöljänä suihkulähteissä muitten kanssa
  * Ovi ois tullu venäjältä suorittaan maisteritutkintoa millä lie tekniikan alalla ydinvoimalahommiin erikoistuen. Ovin suku linkittyis uuden rakenteilla olevan voimalan omistajakuvioihin mikä aiheuttais välillä melkosia vastakkainasetteluja etenki vihervassari holtbyn kaa mutta ovin rakastettavan luonteen ansiosta nää kuviot pystyttäs kumminki laittaan taka-alalle, ainaki pääasiassa
  * Kukaan ei huomais ees ihmetellä miks varhaiskasvatushumanisti andre pyöris jengissä mukana, se olis vaan ekana opiskeluvuotenaan alkanu hengata siellä missä on eniten bileitä ja lauletaan kovimpaa ja se jotenki vaan yhtäkkiä kuuluis mukaan.
  * Vaikka tietyissä promilleissa sille ruvettais laukoon huonoja humanistivitsejä ja kuittaileen sen naisvoittosesta opiskelualasta se vaan hekottelis takas et pojat mä tiiän et ootte kateellisia siks mä tuun välillä teitäki viihdyttään 😋
  * Andren teekkaripojat ois bongannu ekana vuonna jostain bileistä jossa se onnellisena ois bailannu abbaa ihan out of this world kännissä varhaiskasvatuksen tyttöjen ympäröimänä (se sukupuoliratiohan on ihan mahoton, just joku yks tai kaks poikaa per vuosikurssi) ja vaikka tuona ekana iltana tää sidos söpöihin tyttöihin oiski ollu tärkeessä osassa siihen että andre kiskastiin jengiin mukaan, niin hyvin pianhan siitä tulis ei vaan ainoostaan osa porukkaa vaan kaikkien lemmikki
  * Tom ois oikeen semmonen tyypillisistä tyypillisin teekkari, kaikessa pöljässä viihdyttävässä jekkuilussa oikeen kapellimestarin roolissa ja sitseillä laulamassa isoon ääneen niitä vähän epäkorrekteja sitsilauluja mutta myös skarppi kunnon poika joka ottais koulutyön vakavasti. Semmonen samalainen love it or hate it tyyppi ku kiekossaki. Ja ei hele voin niin nähdä sieluni silmin sen sivaltamassa andre-paran hellyyttävän pöljiä instagrampostauksia myös tässä universumissa
  * Tom olis joo joku jäynävastaava ja megateekkari. Jotain bileitä ne säätäis työparina yhes TJ oshien kans. Ehkä ne olis tuotantotalouden killassa kiltaisäntiä tai jotain tommosta.

  * Siis ehdottomasti olis aaahhh miten mää melkein unohdin oshien olemassaolon? Siinä kans yks iloisen syntymäkännissä olevan teekkarin ruumiillistuma. Tomin ja oshien suosikkipuuhaa ois bileissä aina haastaa andre beer pongissa pääasiassa siksi, että andre joka kerta ryhtyis kirkkain voitonuskoisin mielin kamppailuun vaan tullakseen totaalisen tuhotuksi. Kun andre taas jälleen kerran tuntia myöhemmin ois yökkimässä bilepaikan keittiön lavuaariin, nicke jolla ois muutenki porukassa luotettavan ja tarvittaessa pelottavan isoveljen rooli mutta joka ois ottanu andren ihan erityiseen suojelukseensa, pitäis tiukan puhuttelun noloille beer pong mestareille joilla luonnollisesti ois huono omatunto tapahtumien kulusta. Tom ottais ritarillisesti andren kotiin huolehtimisen vastuulleen vaikka ilta oliskin vasta nuori ja ois loppujen lopuks niin keskittyny sohvalle simahtaneen andren hiusten silittelyyn että missais totaalisesti illan booty callin kaikki kuusi puhelua. Koitahan sitä sitte selitellä
  * Teekkaricapsit vasta palailee tiistai-illan rientojen jatkoilta, oshie on kähveltäny tietyömailla käytettävän oranssiraitasen sulkukartion jota pitää päässään kunnes pojan silmät alkaa loistaa. "Hei äijät, tiiettäkö mitä. Mun mielestä meidän pitäs juoda tästä tötsästä niinku änärissä juodaan stanley cupista." Ehdotus saa aikaan hörähtelyä mutta kukaan ei ota sitä täysin tosissaan, paitsi nicke joka tarttuu oshien päässä olevaan tötsään, tyynen rauhallisesti täyttää sen kaljatölkkinsä viimeisillä antimilla ja kulauttaa tötsän sisällön alas. Kannustushuudoilta ja korvia särkevältä mylvinnältä ei oo tulla loppua ennenku läheisen kerrostalon ikkuna aukeaa ja puolialaston ukko alkaa karjua leikkaavansa jokaisen metelöijän pallit irti. Eiköhän se ois aika mennä teekkaricapsinki nukkumaan

  * (Rupesin just miettiin että ne tietyömaatötsät mitä aattelin on kyl auki molemmista päistä että ei niihin mitää kaljaa kaadeta...... no tää on alternative universe jossa niissä on pohja)
  * Tää on aukottoman täydellinen au
  * Oot ihan oikeessa muuten siinäki että Wilson on myös hyvä opiskelija. Lisäks se-- olis myös sillä lailla ahkera että ne hoitas oshien kans paitsi viinanhuurusia bileitä niin myös haalarimainosten myyntiä ja olis mielellään niissäki juhlissa mis mukaan tulee alumneja eli nyk töissä hyvissä asemissa olevia dippainsinöörejä, näkis että verkostoituminen on osa opiskelumenestystä
  * Side Note: Do you know your NHLPA Rep?

  
Congratulations, Caps fans: it’s a Tom!

Yeah, Tom Wilson is on the Executive Board, meaning he was elected by his teammates to negotiate for their interests. I think his qualifications are “honestly enjoys math” and Student Government and I love it.

  * Mä en sanonut että se olis myös ylioppilaskunnan hallinnossa tai hallinnon opiskelijaedustaja mutta taisin sanoa että Tom hoitaisi mielellään myös virallisemmin teekkareitten etuja ja verkostoituis alumnien kanssa jne? Ja mää vaan arvasin.
  * JOO ainejärjestöaktiivi tom, kyllä!!! Tom ois niitä jotka neuvottelee yritysten kaa haalareitten mainospaikkadiilejä ja samalla ujuttais jalkansa joka oven väliin. Andre ei osais käyttää neulaa ja lankaa vaan iloisesti liimais jokasen haalarimerkkinsä
  * Andrella olis itseään askartelutaitoisempia opiskelukavereita/ naapureita joilta se aina menis lainaamaan kuumaliimapistoolia ja ne päätyis laittaan sen merkit paikalleen kun andre istuu keikkuvalla jakkaralla keittiön pöydän ääressä toimitusta seuraamassa ja iloisesti höpöttelemässä kahvi- tai teemuki kädessä
  * kukaan ei vain ikinä harmistuis sille siitä koska se on niin kivaa seuraa ja sellanen josta kaikille tulee olo että tosta pitää jotenkin pitää huolta
  * sit andre postais aina uudesta merkistä lähikuvan instagramiin ja tomppa tietäis heti ettei onko se joutunu laittaan sen itse (koska liima pursuaa saumasta ja tom pilkkais sitä armotta omassa kommentissaan) vai saanut apua (mistä tom myös pilkkais armottomasti)
  * ja tomin kommentti olis aina eka
  * Joo ah totta joka sana, andre on/ois just sellanen jonka ei mystisesti ite tarvi ikinä tehdä mitään kun aina löytyis joku joka ois innokas auttamaan
  * Tom ois saanu kokee andren taidot omakohtasesti heti tuttavuuden alussa kun andre, joka vasta ois muuttanu ekaan omaan kämppäänsä, ois porukan ryhmächatissa tuskaillu jonku ikeahyllyn ripustamista ja tom ois hetkellisessä ritarillisuuden puuskassa luvannu tulla auttamaan, vaan tajutakseen että suurin osa asuntoa olis yhtä ikean huonekalua pahvilaatikoissaan kokoomista odottaen. Tom ois heti nostanu kätensä ilmaan ja ilmottanu et se yks pikku hylly jonka kaa andre oli jo onnistunu kaivamaan pakkauksestaan esiin olis ainoo mihin hänellä olis aikaa, kotona oottais kirjotettava essee ja iso pino ainejärjestöasioita hoidettavana. Andre ois nyökkäilly innokkaasti että tottakai, ei ongelmaa, hylly ois kuulemma tärkein kaikista jotta siihen sais esille andren hellyyttävästi vaalimat perhekuvat kehyksineen. Jotenkin kumminkin tom löytäis itsensä andren asunnosta yhä neljä tuntia ja seitsemän ikeahuonekalua myöhemmin hikisenä viimeisiä sohvan ruuveja kiinnittämässä. Andre joka ois alussa yrittäny auttaa mutta tuottanu lähinnä vaan lisää kaaosta touhuillaan, ois ensin keittiön pöydällä istuen ja sitten olkkarin matolla maaten tomin rehkiessä höpöttäny koko elämäntarinansa ja kaivanu myös tomista esille enemmän kuin kukaan ois ekan opiskeluvuoden aikana ehtiny. Kyllä esseen ehtis alottaa huomennaki, tom ois omaksikin yllätyksekseen vähän syyllisyydentuntosesti järkeilly kun andre ois urakan päätteks vaatinu saada tarjota safkat läheisessä pizzeriassa
  * Djooski ansaitsee kyl jonku roolin teekkaricapsien universumis! Djoos ois joko ihan next level nörtti teekkari tai nicken opetuslapsi, toisaalta joku muuki luonnontieteellinen vois osuu nappiin? Tyyliin biokemia
  * Musta Djoos vaikuttaa aina niin ujolta ja nuorelta, se olis joku lukiolaisten luma-olympialaisten voittopisteillä opiskelupaikan lunastanu fuksi jonka laskutaidot on nii advanced että se neuvoo vanhempia opiskelijoita
  * Emmä tiedä mikä sen ala olis mutta kiitoksena sen pehmeestä avuliaisuudesta nää muut houkuttelis sitä kuorestaan, raahais sitä mukaansa ja pitäis huolta että fuksipisteet varmasti kertyis
  * Andre ja Djoos tuntis ennestään. Ne joko ois käyny samaa ruotsinkielistä lukiota tai olis etäisiä sukulaisia tai perhetuttuja jonkun ankdammen-yhteyden pohjalta. Djoos olis salaa aina ihaillu suosittua ja ulospäinsuuntautuvaa burkya mut omalla ujolla tavallaan
  * Joo ah lukiokamut! Andre ois vuotta vanhempi mutta djoos tietenkin keulii kaikissa aineissa siihen tahtiin että päätyy auttamaan vieruskaveriaan useaan otteeseen fysiikan pakollisella kurssilla, mikä ois ulkopuolisen silmään ehkä vähän hämmentävän mutta ehdottoman aidon ystävyyden alku. Andrella ei tietenkään ois aavistustakaan djoosin aroista mutta vankkumattomista tunteista painaessaan koko ajan menemään huolettoman pyörremyrskyn lailla, eikä djoos lukiovuosina ees yrittäis laittaa tuntemuksiaan sanoiksi. Ei ois kuitenkaan kovinkaan monta iltaa kulunu siitä kun andre ois ekaa kertaa raahannu aavistuksen järkyttyneen mutta hymyilevän djoosin mukaan teekkaricapsien karkeloihin, kun nicke jossain etkoilla viittoilis djoosin kanssaan parvekkeelle ja kysyis rauhallisesti mutta suoraan pojan fiiliksistä ystäväänsä kohtaan. Djoos ois aavistuksen shokissa koko tilanteesta: ensinnäkin nicke ois djoosin mielestä enemmän kun vähän pelottava ja toisekseen poikaparka ei ois hetkeekään aatellu että mitään ois nähtävissä ulospäin. Nicke ottais kumminki tilanteen haltuun ja rauhottelis djoosin takaisin tolpillensa ja kysyis oliko djoos harkinnu kertovansa fiiliksistään andrelle. Djoos antais katseensa lipua sisälle täydessä käynnissä oleviin bileisiin ja tomin reppuselässä roikkuvaan nauravaan andrehen ja pudistais päätänsä hitaasti mutta päättäväisesti. Nicke hyväksyis vastauksen sellaisenaan ja laskis hetkeksi lohdullisen käden toisen olkapäälle. Tän illan jälkeen nicke ottais myös djoosin suojelukseensa ja pitäis huolen ettei ujo mutta päättäväinen poika jäis bileissä missään vaiheessa yksin andren riekkuessa missä lienee lipputangossa tai tanssilattian keskellä, ja nopeesti muutkin adoptois myös djoosin korvaamattomaksi osaksi tiimiä
  * John carlson täytyy saada kuvioihin jo ihan vaan sen takia että andre voi olla yhtä pähkinöinä carlsonin lapsista kuin se todellisuudessakin on, en vaan osaa päättää oisko carlson kans opiskelija jolla ois jo omat lapsukaiset kotona vai joku vasta yliopistosta valmistunu isukki jonka lapset ois andren harkkapaikassa hoidossa vai jotaki ihan muuta
  * musta tuntuu että ne tuntis jotenkin lasten kautta. Et Andre olis ollu lasten vakihoitopaikassa harjoittelussa ja ne olis alkanu siellä jutella ja kun andren harjoittelu on loppumassa john kysyis sitä lapsenvahdiksi joskus vapaa-ajalla, en mä tiedä miks se sitä tarvitsis. vai vetäiskö andre esim. vuorotellen kurssikavereittensa kanssa jotain lasten liikuntakerhoa tai minijoukkuetta 1 ilta tai lauantaiaamupäivä viikossa ja johnin lapset kävis siellä? tai olisko se sivutöissä kuntosalin lapsiparkissa? mut carlson olis opintojensa loppuvaiheessa oleva opiskelija joka sovittelee yhteen opintoja, palkkatyötä ja perhettä (ehkä se vois olla jostain traagisesta syystä yksinhuoltaja, tai sit sen vaimo olisi yhtä lailla vastavalmistunut ja olis ottanu pätkätyön toiselta paikkakunnalta, siks ne tarttis paljon lastenhoitoapua).
  * JOO lasten liikuntakerho yes please nään sieluni silmin tän meijän andren pyörimässä jossain jalkapallokentällä kakskyt tenavaa lahkeissa roikkuen. Ansaitsisin myös mennä hetkeks nurkkaan häpeämään koska haluun andrelle säpinää kirjaimellisesti ihan jokasen kans mut hei minkäs teet; joko kolmanneksi vierailevaksi osapuoleksi carlsonin ja vaimon petiin tai sit tosiaan niin että carlson on yksinhuoltaja, mutta pääasiassa kumminkin semmonen no strings attached homma. Andre tulis joskus epähuomiossa lipsauttaneeks tästä kuviosta jossain etkoilla mistä seurais riemukas kettuilu- ja kannustushuutojen kuoro ja loputon sugar daddy vitsailu. Tom ois vähän mustis ymmärtämättä oikeen itsekkään että miks
  * Andrelle olis helppoo hypätä sänkyyn hyvin casually kenen kans vaan, se olis sinkku, hetkessä elävä, hedonistinen, kokeilunhaluinen ja rakastais myös fyysistä huomiota. Asenne olis sellanen huolettoman elämänmyönteinen 'yeah, bro!' kaikenlaisia ehdotuksia kohtaan eikä se luultavasti olis vielä kohdannut tilannetta jossa sen tarttis yhdistää vakavia tunteita ja seksiä toisiinsa ja yhteen ja samaan ihmissuhteeseen. (tai sit sillä olis ollu joku megaherkkä nuoruudenrakkaus mutta se pitäis sen visusti salassa)
  * Hei, tiedätkö! John ja sen vaimo itse asiassa vähän salaa kilpailee siitä kumpi saa kuskata lapset sinne kerhoon kun sen söpön ohjaajan kans on niin kiva flirttailla. Joskus ne vie ne yhdessä ja andre paistattelee siinä miten ne säteilee sille stereona huomiota
  * Se olis ehkä jo käyny läpi muutaman kiimaisen futismutsin mutta pariskunta olis ihan uus seikkailu (hyi mua, laita arestiin 🙃)
  * Ai vitsit kuule mää oon jo siellä samassa häpeänurkassa loppuelämän kestosessa arestissa oottamassa valmiina lyömään yläfemmat! Koska andre todellaki ois jo päätyny muutaman perheauton takapenkille jollain hämärästi valaistulla parkkiksella ja kertaalleen jonku mamman kotiinki, mutta ei ihan täysin tietäis kumminkaan mitä odottaa saatuaan illalliskutsun carlsoneille. Toisaalta andren maailmassa kaikki lopputulemat tuntu olevan positiivisia: joko kyseessä ois ihan vaan illallinen joka ois erittäin winning jo itsessään (andren omat kokkaustaidot rajottus lähinnä mikroaaltouunin käyttöön joten ihkaoikeesta kotiruuasta ei millonkaan ollu varaa kieltäytyä) tai ihan parhaassa tapauksessa illallinen Ja jotain muuta mikä olis ihan tuplavoitto. Turpajuhlat ne ei todennäkösesti olis (tääkin oli ollu jo kertaalleen lähellä yhen futismutsin aviomiehen kanssa) koska andre oli flirttaillu ginan lisäksi koko ajan vähintäänkin yhtä häpeilemättömästi myös johnille, viimeksi viime viikollakin harkkojen jälkeen oikeen kantanu luccan johnin autolle ja jääny auton ikkunaan nojailemaan ja puhumaan samalla kun andren työpari ois saanu kerätä pallot kasaan kentältä ihan yksinään (hups)
  * \--- Mut hei kerro mulle joskus lisää Andresta ja siitä miten se käyttää lapsikuiskaajan taitojaan flirttailun välineenä koska HITTO SE TEKEE NIIN KOKO AJAN
  * Say no more my friend 🙏🏻

Andren työpari tässä kuuluisassa lasten liikuntakerhossa ois liikunnanopettajaksi opiskeleva tyttö joka seurais andren menoa futismutsien kanssa silmiään pyöritellen mutta auttamattoman viihdyttyneenä. Liikkaopetyttö ois pitäny kerhoa jo muutamana vuonna vaihtelevalla miehityksellä mutta koskaan ennen andreta ei yhtä moni mamma ois jääny kentän laidalle innostuneesti pyörimään ja kannustamaan tenaviaan. Oikeesti yhtä iso osa mammojen ajasta menis loppusyksyn vilpoiseen säähän nähden erittäin lyhyisiin urheilushortseihin sonnustautuneen andren seuraamiseen, mutta ei mammoja vois oikeen tästä syyttää sillä andre lasten kanssa ruohokentällä telmimässä ois kieltämättä viihdearvoltaan erittäin seuraamisen arvoista. Välillä tytöstä tuntuis että andre oli enemmänki yksi paimennettavista lapsista eikä ammattimainen aikuinen, mutta toisaalta kerholla ei olis ikinä ollu yhtä paljon osallistujia andren kerätessä faneja joka sukupolvesta (syyt fanittamiseen vaan vähän vaihtelivat iän mukaan). Ja osashan andre toki tarpeen vaatiessa ottaa homman vakavissaankin ja hauskaa seuraa poika ehdottomasti oli, joten kentän laidalla parveilevat ja harkkojen jälkeen andren huomiosta kilpailevat muutamat mammat oli ihan siedettävä hinta. Ei menis aikaakaan että andre, joka ei selvästikkään ollut kykeneväinen pitämään salaisuuksia, lipsauttaus yhden mamman kanssa harrastamistaan ilta-ajeluista joitten pointti oli muka puhua lapsukaisen palloilutaitojen kehityksestä, mut oikeiden syiden arvailu ei ollu kovinkaan vaikeeta andren tyytyväisen ilmeen takia.  
"Kunhan et aiheuta mitään draamaa", tyttö ois ilmottanu ja katsonu tuimasti andreta läppärin näytön yli, jolla oli avoinna excel-taulukko kerholasten läsnäoloista.  
"En tietenkään", andre olis vakuuttanu kirkkain silmin ja varmaan täysin uskonutkin omiin sanoihinsa.

Draamalta ei kuitenkaan vältyttäs: futismamma vaihtuis seuraavaan ja ensimmäisen futismamman aviomies aiheuttais välikohtauksen, mutta andre ei tätä seuranneesta hetkittäisestä hiljaiselosta huolimatta olis selvästikkään oppinut läksyään, tai sitten nimenomaan oli alkaessaan tehdä aivan uudenlaisia aluevaltauksia. Työpari seurais kulmat koholla kuinka andre sitois kentän laidalla lucca carlsonin kengännauhoja tämän isän seuratessa vieressä luoden helliä katseita molempiin, ja kuinka lapsen juostessa kentälle andre jäis ihan liian huolettomasti nojailemaan aitaan carlsonin perheen isän viereen niinkuin kerhon ei olis pitänyt alkaa jo viis minuuttia sitten. Liikkaopetyttö olis toivonut voivansa olla edes vähän yllättynyt kuullessaan lucca carlsonin vähän myöhemmin selittävän ystävilleen kuinka andre oli taas ollut heillä kylässä

  * Mites toi jakub vrana? Sen juhliminen oli kyllä jotenkin ihan omaa luokkaansa. 5/5 fuksivappu josta ei muista jälkikäteen mitään
  * Jakub vrana, voi kyllä, yks kyltymätön kreisibailaaja teekkari lisää meijän kokoelmiin. Sen juhlinnassa tavoteltiin kyl ihan jotain uusia kännin sfäärejä, en tuu ikinä pääseen yli siitä kuvasta jossa se esittelee onnellisena silmät seisoen ranteeseen ottamaansa tatskaa vetämällä t-paidan hihaa ylöspäin joka ei lähimainkaan ois peittäny sitä tatskaa. En voi myöskään kattoo noita giffejä liian pitkään (eli öh pitempään ku kaks sekunttia) kun mun aivot vaan suoraan vetää siihen ajatukseen että tomilla todennäkösesti ois voimia panna jakubia seinää vasten tossa asennossa 🙃🙃🙃
  * mun aivot vetää siihen ajatukseen että teekkari-tom saattais päätyä niin tekemään - puolivahingossa, puoliläpällä lähteneestä humalaisesta vitsailusta lähteneessä tilanteessa, hirveessä tuubassa ja mustasukkaisuuden puuskassa, erittäin huonona keinona yrittää käsitellä sekavia tunteitaan andrea kohtaan
  * Nathan walker varmaan opettais teekkaricapseille aussien juomalauluja? Ja vastapalvelukseks se opetettais uimaan suihkulähteessä huhtikuun lopun nollakeleillä
  * Oiskohan andren sama muuttaa carlsoneille asumaan
  * Jos sillä on jo hammasharja siellä
  * Todennäkösesti, ainakin teekkari capsien universumissa. Ehkä andren kämppään tulee vesivahinko koska yläkerran naapuri sammuu suihkuun joku kaunis viikonloppu ja jonkun sortin remontti on tiedossa. Isoveli nicke tiedustelee asumissuunnitelmia andrelta joka huolettomasti selittää asustelleensa muutenki viime aikoina carlsoneilla eli ongelmaa ei olis. Nicke, ikuinen realisti, ei vois olla suhtautumatta pienellä varauksella kyseiseen kuvioon ennen kaikkea isovelimäisen suojeluvaistonsa vuoksi. Ehkä nicke on myös niin perillä kaikkien sielunelämästä että tietää tomin sekamelskatunteista? Joka tapauksessa john ois myös yliopistolla töissä? Vai opiskelisko se vielä? Kumminki niin että tilanne päätys siihen että nicke vois päätyä keskustelemaan sen kanssa vähän syvällisemmin ja pokkana täräyttää pöytään kysymyksen siitä että mitä carlsonit meinaa andren suhteen. En tiiä oisko se epäuskottavan suoraa toimintaa mutta haluun isoveli nicken selvittämään pöljien pikkuveljien rakkauselämät kuntoon
  * Nicke ja John olis joo samalla laitoksella tai jopa samassa tutkimusryhmässä. Jollain tapaa John jo tienais leipäänsä mutta opiskelis osittain myös, tekis dippatyötä tai jatko-opintoja ko. projektissa, ei varmaan olis opetushommissa niinkään vaan just tutkimuspuolella.
  * Oon niin messissä joka ikisessä juonikuvios mitä tässä universumissa tapahtuu et voisin loruilla sun kaa tästä tyyliin loputtomasti? Andren eka visiitti carlsoneilla? Djoosin ja andren lukiovuodet?? Nicken viimenen opiskelijavappu joka kulminoituu tomin ja oshien superoperaatioon nimeltä "juotetaan nicke niin känniin että se unohtaa joka ikisen matemaattisen kaavan ja suostuu viimein suihkulähtiuinnille"??? Ne kärsimyksen katseet mitä real life braden holtby aina luo maalillaan ylös taivaisiin puolustuksen kustessa omiin muroihinsa siirrettynä suoraan tähän universumiin ja niihin tilanteisiin kun braden joutuu vahtimaan tolkuttoman kännisten teekkarikavereidensa menoa arkkareiden boheemin sivistyneissä viini-iltamissa???? Hemmetti, ovien koko juonikuvio, sekään ei oo esiintyny kertaakaan????? Olisko niillä nicken kans jotain, tai voisko ees olla olematta?????
  * Jee toi on ihana ❤ holtby soittas jossain puol kunnianhimoises bändissä
  * JEP holtby ois selkeesti sellane joka tois akustisen kitaran etkoille ja olis että noni tässä tulee wonderwall
  * Andre ja jakub laulais aina falsetissa mukana kaikki stereotyyppiset tyttöbiisit, abbasta ariana grandeen.

Oshiella ja wilsonilla olis aina se tietty huumorihitti jonka ne kännissä pistäis repeatilla soimaan kunnes kaikilta menee hermo, esson baarit ja tommoset

  * Mut karaokessa ne menis vetään popedan ukkometson. Aina.
  * Ovechkinilla on suhteita joilla se saa kavereitaan mukaan joihinki yksityisiin ökybileisiin jossa näytetään miten venäläiset osaa juhlia, olis isot dj-nimet ja jäistä vodkaa ja kaviaaria jossain megadatsalla lapissa jonne joku vaan yhtäkkiä hakis ne helikopterilla
  * Joo tom parka joutuu nyt kokeen kovia, aint even sorry 😈

Nicken origin story tähän tarinaan ois tää: nicke ois apuopettajana jollain superkauheella syventävällä matikan kurssilla missä teekkaripojat ois ihan hätää kärsimässä ja joukkoitsemurhaa hautomassa, kunnes nicke yks päivä laskuharjotuksissa kumartus tomin ja oshien ja parin muun puoleen ja laskis ehotuksen pöydälle: vähintään nelonen kurssiarvosanaksi niin nicke tarjoais koko illan seuraavissa bileissä. Tästä alkais niin hillitön opiskelu ja laskeminen ettei moista ois poikien toimesta ikinä nähty ja hien ja kyyneleiden palkkiona ois kuin oiskin neloset kurssisuorituksissa, ja kauniin ystävyyden alku ei loppujen lopuksi ees niin pelottavan apuopettajan kanssa

  * Andre ja nicke ois muuten luonnollisesti finska svenska ja ajais muita hulluuden partaalle puhumalla keskenään välillä vaan ja ainoostaan suomenruotsia. Nicke ois jostain länsirannikon jätte suomenruotsalaisesta pikkukaupingista ja puhuis suomeeki sellasella pehmeellä korostuksella mitä joskus kuulee



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Joo ei hyi. Teekkaricapseilla ehdottomasti olis kiljuämpärit tulilla, musta tuntuu vahvasti että tää ois tj oshien vastuualuetta  
> \- Tää on selkee joo, puolivuosittain valmistetuvat "oshien oivallinen appelsiinikilju" ja "oshien omintakeinen pohjahiivasahti" porisis aina iloisesti valmiiksi oshien ja tomin kimppakämpän kylppärissä. Oshie hoivailis ämpäreitä kuin paraskin kemisti ja tom puolestaan sais aina kirota aamuhämärissä kylppäriin tullessaa kompuroidessaan taas kerran paikkaansa vaihtaneeseen kiljuämpäriin. Valmiiden herkkujuomien kunniaksi järjestettäis aina viralliset maistelukutsut jossa sekä kilju että sahti kävis läpi tarkan arvosteluprosessin, illan menestystä arvioitas myös sammuneiden vieraiden lukumäärällä
> 
> \- Voi joo devo on huippu!!!!! Se ois supervälkky ja maailman menosta perillä oleva valtiotieteilijä, rauhallinen mut seurallinen
> 
> (Hykertelin muuten aikasemmin kirjottaessa ylpeenä andren miksei kukaan sanonu -replalle, tietty se syyttäis muita heti jos ne ei pidä siitä huolta! Andre on sellanen jolta pitäis aina lähtiessä kysyä onko pissalla käyty, tarpeeks päällä ja kaikki mukana)
> 
> \- Joo niin pitäis, andren onneksi se ois kaikkien suosikki lellivauva jonka tarpeista ois aina monta huolehtijaa


	2. Headcanon extra: akateemisen kyykän mm-kisat

  * Oliks kyykkä sun opiskeluaikoina jo iso juttu, ne akateemiset mm-kisathan taitaa olla tampereella? Mää mietin että nää tarvis jonku yhteisen harrastuksen (ihanku ryhmähenki ei ois jo valmiiks riittävän oudoilla leveleillä) ja kyykkä tuli ekana mieleen koska moi teekkarit. Andren pureminen vois sit olla olennainen osa pre-game rituaaleja niinku näköjää normaalissaki elämässä
  * Plus hyvä tekosyy erinäisille sekoilureissuille muihin opiskelijakaupunkeihin
  * Toi tapahtuma on tuttu kyllä! Sillon se oli ainaki helmikuussa eli hirveillä pakkasilla minkä vuoks minttukaakao termarista oli puolivirallinen kisajuoma jolla lahjottiin tuomareita myös
  * Noi meidän pojat olis lähteny hyvin summittaisesti sovittujen yöpymisjärjestelyjen kans reissuun ja siks ainakin muutama päätyis nukkuun epämääräsessä kasassa pahamaineisimman bilettäjäsalaseuran rankkojen ankkojen (googlasin onks toi vielä olemassa ja selvis että niillä on oulussa kaimakerho joka on naisten säbäseura) kotiluolan eli ankkalinnan järeälle tuplaleveelle kerrossängylle
  * (Mää oon vaan nähny sen en kokeillu toim.huom.)
  * Ooh epämääränen kasa kuulostaa ehkä ideaaleimmalta maholliselta nukkumatavalta näille. Tom on niin pitkä ja levee et se asettuu suosiolla jonku säälittävän makuualustan päälle lattialle että muut mahtus paremmin, vaikka tietääki että selkä huutaa hoosiannaa seuraavana aamuna. Andre kiipee tän seurauksena kauheella tohinalla nicken ja ovien väliin yläsänkyyn, ”vahtimaan ettei yön aikana tapahdu mitään riettauksia”.  
”Jeesus andre, kaikki ei ole niinku sinä”, nicke mutisee kasvoille valon peitoksi heitetyn käden alta mut ovie vaan hekottaa. ”Hyvä, hyvä, nickellä on itsehillintä, mulla ei.”
  * Kiinnostais kyllä tietää mitä se ovie andresta huolimatta tekee...
  * Oikeestaan veikkaan ettei se tee mitään mutta humalaista unta nukkuessaan nicke ja ovie molemmat vaistoaa toistensa läsnäolon ja pikku hiljaa käpertyy toisiaan kohti niin että andre herää lopulta miellyttävän klaustrofobisissa tunnelmissa
  * 😂 pienonen hiki voi kyl tulla, toisaalta andrehan varmaan vaan viihtys, mitä tiiviimpi siskonpeti sen parempi
  * Siihen andre varmaan heräisikin kun on niin kuuma mutta kun huomais syyn ei haluiskaan pois. Toisaalta ei halua liikaa nautiskellakaan tilanteesta tomin takia
  * Nää ois muute salee painattanu kyykkäporukalle jonku tiimihupparin
  * Jotku agressiivisen nolot jotka päällä ne kulkis polleina joka paikassa
  * Hyvin kirkkaan punaiset
  * Joukkueella pitää luonnollisesti olla myös joku urpo nimi
  * Holtby olis piirtäny niille taas jonkun kännitöherryksen jota se ankarasti katuis kun se painatettais niihin huppareihin joukkueen nimen kans
  * Kuvassa ainski pideltäis kookasta karttua vai mikä se heittoväline on vihjailevassa kulmassa
  * Emmä heti keksi mikä karttukunkut se nimi olis mutta joku Kyröskosken pärske henkinen
  * Kyröskosken karttukunkut
  * Kukaan näistä ei ois ikinä käyny lähelläkään kyröskoskee
  * Mitenköhän kyröskosken karttukunkut sijottuu kyykkäliigassa? Mulla on sellanen tunne et alussa ne keskittyy pääasiassa alkoholin hienostuneeseen nautiskeluun mut yllättyy sit itsekin kuin hyviä ne on (ovien heitot ois käytännössä aina aivan killereitä ja se taistelis henkilökohtasen pelaajalistan kärkisijoista) ja alkaa panostaa ihan tosissaan
  * Kyllä niillä menee hyvin! Mä mietin että olisko ne aluks vähän läpällä menny niihin Ekoihin mm-kisoihin, missä eka pöivä olis pitäny ne kiikun kaakun turnauksessa mukana mutta toka päivä olis ollu riemuvoittojen juhlakulkue ja ovie yhdistäis tän mielessään siihen kun se aamulla vahingossa (?) puras andree olkapäähän kuvitellen sitä unenpöpperössä nickeksi
  * Siitä innostuneena ne sit tunkee sarjaan heti kun pääsee
  * Kyllä! Koska andren pureminen selkeesti tuo onnea ovie jahtaa andreta seuraavassakin pelissä pitkin poikin kenttää voidaksee haukata olkapäätä ja kun tästäkin pelistä seurais voitto kaikki ois yhteisesti sitä mieltä että tässä rituaalissa piilis voitokkuuden salaisuus. ”I’m sucking the power of youth out of him”, ovie selittää illalla jatkosaunassa karttukunkkujen pre-game rituaalista kiinnostuneille vastustajajoukkueen pelaajille. ”Henkilökohtasesti ehkä harkitsisin ton imemis ilmaisun käyttöä mut miten vaan”, oshie huikkaa toiselta puolen saunaa




	3. André ja Tom, epilogi

Teekkaricapsit vasta palailee tiistai-illan rientojen jatkoilta, oshie on kähveltäny tietyömailla käytettävän oranssiraitasen sulkukartion jota pitää päässään kunnes pojan silmät alkaa loistaa. "Hei äijät, tiiettäkö mitä. Mun mielestä meidän pitäs juoda tästä tötsästä niinku änärissä juodaan stanley cupista." Ehdotus saa aikaan hörähtelyä mutta kukaan ei ota sitä täysin tosissaan, paitsi nicke joka tarttuu oshien päässä olevaan tötsään, tyynen rauhallisesti täyttää sen kaljatölkkinsä viimeisillä antimilla ja kulauttaa tötsän sisällön alas. Kannustushuudoilta ja korvia särkevältä mylvinnältä ei oo tulla loppua ennenku läheisen kerrostalon ikkuna aukeaa ja puolialaston ukko alkaa karjua leikkaavansa jokaisen metelöijän pallit irti. Eiköhän se ois aika mennä teekkaricapsinki nukkumaan

Kellon tullessa kahdeksan aamulla oshie pääsee vihdoin kotiin tomin kanssa jakamaansa kimppakämppään kumarreltuaan ensin kohteliaasti rappukäytävässä vastaantulevalle postinjakajalle, ja löytää yllätyksekseen tomin yhä hereillä. Tom istuu kierrätyskeskuksesta kymmenellä eurolla ostetun keittiönpöydän ääressä täysin ajatuksiinsa uponneena ja repii hajamielisesti puolitäyden corona pullon etikettiä.

"No mitä ukko, tääl viel valvot? Ootit vaimon kotiin?" Oshie vitsailee itseensä viitaten samalla kun alkaa kaivaa jääkaapista jotain syötäväksi kelpaavaa. "Mites andre, vieläkö purjo lens?"

"Häh, joo ei", tom havahtuu ja hentoinen ärsyyntynyt puna kohoaa hänen poskilleen. Oshien aamusta ei näköjään yllätyksiä puutu. "Tuotekehityksen luento alkaa vartin päästä."

"Älä vittu, onks se tänään", oshie älähtää ja tömäyttää mehupurkin alas. "Mä en pysty."

Tom virnistää ja tönäisee noustessaan oshieta niin pehmeesti kun vaan lähes kaksmetrisellä jääkaapin levysellä keholla vaan voi, vaikuttaen jo huomattavasti enemmän omalta itseltään. "Painu nukkuun urpo, mä otan muistiinpanot."

"Katot sä vähän ton perään sit vielä", tom nyökkää ovelta olohuonetilan suuntaan.

Oshie vilkaisee sohvalle jossa andre uinuu sievästi peiteltynä, vesilasi ja särkylääke sohvapöydällä vieressä odottamassa. Oshie kohottaa kulmiaan. "Eiköhän sitä noilla pärjää." Heittää sitten ilkukurisen katseen aavistuksen huolestuneen näköisen tomin suuntaan. "Et mulle vaan oo ikinä buranaa tuonu."

"Haista hei... mä tarvin kaikki buranat ite että kestän asua sun kanssa," tom älähtää mutta virnistää itsekseen paiskatessaan oven kiinni

Oshie tekee niinku käsketään ja raahautuu lihapiirakan tuhottuaan omaan autuaan pilkkopimeeseen huoneeseensa sammumaan. Kun hän muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin kömpii keittiöön etsimään mehutölkkiä, andre istuu sohvalla vastaheränneenä tukka sekaisin sellainen ilme naamallaan kuin ei tietäisi a) kuka on b) missä on c) miksi tuntuu kuin olisi viime yönä jäänyt rekan alle. Kaikki tunnetilat ovat oshielle enemmän kuin tuttuja.

"Prinsessa ruusunen!" oshie kommentoi iloisesti kaverinsa kutakuinkin tähän maailman palannutta olotilaa ja läiskäisee andreta olalle. Ei hyvä ratkaisu, poikaparka näyttää siltä että vähäinenki liike tekee pahoinvoinnin entistä todellisemmaksi. "Kylppäri on all yours jos yrjöttää", oshie lupaa anteliaasti.

"Miks... mitä tapahtu", andre raakkuu ja hieroo silmiään.

"No me vähä pelattiin kerhotalolla", oshie myöntää nolona. "Tom toi sut valkosen ratsunsa seläs tänne ku olit aika heikossa hapessa. " Valkonen ratsu oli tässä tapauksessa joskus varmasti komean valkoinen mutta näinä päivinä enemmänkin ruosteen värinen helkaman polkupyörä.

Andre nojaa takaisin sohvatyynyihin silmiään räpytellen ja koittaa selvästi kokoilla palasia eiliseltä yhteen. Yhtäkkiä ahdistunut ilme leviää pojan kasvoille ja hän tarttuu oshien käsivarteen paniikinomaisesti.  
"Onks nyt keskiviikko? Paljon kello?"

Oshie vilkaisee seinäkelloa joka lähestyy kahtatoista. Andre seuraa hänen katsettaan ja voihkaisee.  
"Ei vitun vittu, mun pitäis olla globaalikasvatuksen tentissä tunnin päästä? TJ auta, miten parannetaan krapula tunnissa?"

Tom tuijottaa taululle heijastettuja luentodioja ja koittaa raivokkaasti keskittyä läpikäytävään asiaan. Ajatukset harhailevat kumminkin auttamatta tuotteen elinkaaren muutoksista viime yöhön tehden tomin olon epämukavaksi ja paljaaksi. Andren kotiin kuskaaminen oli ollut suorastaan mission impossible ja tom on kiitollinen ettei kumpikaan heistä kuollut pyörämatkan aikana, sillä kaukana siitä ei oltu. Opiskelija-asuntolan rappukäytävässä alkoivat kumminkin tomin illan suurimmat haasteet aavistuksen epävakailla jaloilla seisovan andren ripustautuessa onnellisesti hänen kaulaansa hissiä odottaessa.  
"Tom, tom hei. Mä niin tykkään teistä kaikista. Etenkin susta. Ja etenki nickestä. Mut susta eniten." andre höpöttää hämmentävän iloisesti siihen nähden että on alle puoli tuntia sitten roikkunut oksentamassa sisuskalujaan lavuaariin.

Tom hieroo kasvojaan. Andre on rakastettava iilimato ihan normaalissa arjessakin, mutta kännissä poika on kuin apinavauva joka ei päästä irti millään. Tomin on välillä vaikea teeskennellä edes haluavansa yhtään enempää etäisyyttä, andren onnellisen palvova huomio on niin konstailematonta ja suoraa. Tom joka huolimatta itsevarmasta ulkokuorestaan ajautuu helposti miettimään miltä hänen käytöksensä näyttää ulospäin ja tukeutuu reflekseniomaisesti sarkasmiin, on välillä ihan aseeton andren käytöksen edessä jossa ei ole hitustakaan vaivaantuneisuutta.

"Meehän hissiin siitä, oksusankari." Tom tönäisee pojan lempeästi aukeavista ovista ja andre hihittää lempinimelle kuin se olisi illan paras juttu.

Andre sammuu kuin lyhty tomin ohjattua hänet olkkarin sohvalle. Poika näyttää kauhean nuorelta ripsien luodessa varjoja poskille ja kiharoiden valuessa otsalle. Tom pyyhkii kuin vaistonomaisesti suortuvia pois silmiltä mikä saa nukkuvan pojan nyrpistämään nenäänsä herttaisesti.  
"Mekin tykätään susta" tom mutisee.

Tom korjaa asentoa ahtaassa luentosalin penkissä ja naputtaa hermostuneesti läppärinsä hiirtä. Hänellä ei ole vielä riviäkään oshille lupailemiaan muistiinpanoja.


	4. Tom ja Jakub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editointi on sitten aika minimissä! Mutta olen itse tarinasta sen verran ylpeä että halusin tämän noin vuosi sitten tumblrin viestikenttään naputtelemani seikkailun jakaa. Lukuja taitaa olla yhteensä neljä, postaan pikku hiljaa 
> 
> -caixa

No joo. Niitten piti olla ihan tavalliset suht rauhalliset etkot mutta ehkä kollektiivisesti oli hankittu enemmänkin juotavaa kun olis tarvittu, tai sitten moodi käänty vaan jotenkiin normaalia riehakkaammaksi sen jälkeen kun Andre oli tunnustanut olleensa yötä Carlsoneilla. Se oli tullut paikalle ja kaivanut repustaan kaksi epäilyttävän laadukkaan näköistä skumppapulloa, ja kun joku oli epäillyt niiden sopivuutta varhaiskasvatusopiskelijan budjettiin, Andre oli heittänyt puolihuolimattomasti että joo, Gina anto nää kun kuuli että oon menossa bileisiin, sano ettei lapsiperheessä taho tämmöset kulua, turhaan ne niitten kaapinperällä lepää. Mistä Andrelle tietty kuittailtiin että ai jaa, sua piti ihan palkita, ja se nyt ei siinä vaiheessa osannu pitää suutaan soukemmalla vaan lipsautti jotain siihen suuntaan että no joo, jos lasten nukkumaan mentyä pitää vielä hoidella sekä mammaa että pappaa niin miksei, tai sitten se oli vaan niin hyvä että kuplajuomat on siks ansaittuja.

Siitä seuraa niin iso yleinen kuittailu ja viheltelykonsertti että kukaan ei huomaa miten hiljaseks Tom menee, se puristaa juomalasiaan niin että ihme kun ei hajoo ja kaataa seuraavaan drinksuun aika vapaalla, ehkä melkein vapisevalla kädellä prosentteja.

Yleinen keskusteluvolyymi nousee sitä mukaa kun juomia kuluu ja musaa käännetään lujemmalle. Jotkut tanssii, tai lähinnä poukkoilee tasajalkaa ja heiluttaa käsiään siellä missä on tasasta lattiatilaa. Andre vaatii mukeja, keittiöstä niitä haalitaan, se poksauttaa ekan skumpan jota roiskuu vähän sinne tänne, se huolettomasti lipoo sen mitä huulien ympärille on laskeutunu, imeksii sormista sen mitä niille on kuohunu pullon kaulasta ja näyttää ihan törkeän kuumalta, ihan liian huolettomalta ja söpöltä jonkun sugardaddy-wannaben leluksi.

Tom lähtee siitä raahustamaan heiluvan porukan läpi maalinaan sohva, jolle se haluaa lysähtää juomansa kanssa mököttämään. Se törmää kaljapullo kädessä heiluvaan Jakubiin, tai Jakub oikeestaan selkä edellä siihen, mikä näyttäisi ulkopuolelta melkein koomiselta sillä Tomin juomaa kannatteleva kyynärvarsi on kuin joku parru joka ei edes värähdä kun Vranan koko kroppa huojahtaa ensin taaksepäin ko. käsivartta vasten ja sitten kimmokkeesta eteenpäin, kuin tuulessa huojuva nuori koivunrunko.

Onnellisen humalainen Jake käännähtää Tomia kohti, taputtaa käsivartta sovittelevasti ja pyytää yhtä anteeksi, yhtä aikaa sekä vähän sammaltaen että hellyttävästi murtaen. Se on tullut alun perin kouluun vaihtoon mutta kotiutui niin hyvin että hakeutui tutkinto-opiskelijaksi, asuu kv.opiskelijoiden tapaan vaatimattomassa solussa ja viihtyy ehkä senkin takia hyvin kodin ulkopuolelle vievissä sosiaalisissa meiningeissä, ja on oppinut kieltä arkikäyttöön hyvinkin riittävästi.

"ei se mitään", Tom murahtaa, pehmeämmin kuin itsekään mielentilassaan kuvitteli ja hymyilee pienesti tahtomattaan, koska vaalean kaverin vuolas anteeksipyytely huvittaa häntä, ja on jotenkin lohdullista että toinen on vielä pahemmassa jurrissa jo tähän aikaan illasta kuin hän itse.

"Heei tää on hyvä biisi, tanssiin tanssiin!" jakub maanittelee kun huomaa että Tom on jatkamassa sohvaa kohti.

Tom on vähällä kieltäytyä kunnes kuulee poksahduksen ja näkee päitten yli Andren riekkuvan jo toisen avatun skumppapullon kanssa, andre kaataa juomaa korkealta - taitaa seisoa tuolilla, kunnon show-baarimikko - laseihin ja kertakäyttömukeihin joita häntä kohti ojennellaan, heilutellen päätään musiikin tahdissa kieli poskella.

Tom ei pysty torjumaan päähänsä nousevia mielikuvia siitä mitä Andre on yökyläilyreissuillaan tehnyt. Andre juuri tuollaisena, riehakkaana, suu auki ja punainen kieli ulkona, kiharat keikkuen, nautinnoille ahneena, jäntevä kroppa esillä, katseiden nuoltavana ja käsien hyväiltävänä. Toisen miehen pantavana, tai imemässä tämän munaa - tom voi kuvitella sen vaikkei haluaisi, ihan liian nätit rantaruotsaiset töröhuulet elimen ympärillä, ja koska Andre on andre, hän paneutuu hommaan kyllä täysillä mutta kesken kaiken avaa viekkaasti silmänsä, hakee katseellaan rakastajansa vaimon joka tuijottaa heitä posket kuumina ja paikat märkinä, käsi jalkovälissä, JA SALETISTI ISKEE TÄLLE SILMÄÄ.

Koska andre on andre, saatanan pikku rattopoika, pitääkö sen ensin lirkutella Tomille tunteistaan ja sitten olla jakamassa kaikille - niin mitä? Niitä samoja tunteitako, koska andre nyt tuntuu tykkäävän ihan kaikista? Jos Tom ei olekaan erityinen vaan sattui vain sillä hetkellä olemaan paikalla, lähimpänä kohteena jossa roikkua.

Mutta nyt andre on tanssiva ja laulava show-baarimikko kaukana kämpän toisella reunalla ja tomissa roikkuu lähimpänä joku ihan muu, humalainen pikku tsekki jonka aksentti on hauskan paksu kun hän yhä kärttää tomia tanssimaan.

Tom kiskaisee loput juomastaan yhdellä kulauksella alas, ruttaa kertakäyttöisen muovimukin kädessään ja heittää sen sohvan selkänojan yli seinän viereen.

"Totta kai" hän sanoo ja hymyilee sille miten Jakubin kasvot kirkastuvat.

Jakub heiluu syvemmälle keskelle lattiaa ja Tom seuraa. Biisi on vaihtunut, kertosäe saa ensimmäisellä kertaa jakubin hyppimään tasajalkaa kädet ylhäällä, toisella kerralla hän yllättäen hyppää Tomin syliin, kädet tämän leveille harteille ja jalat vyötärön ympärille, ja jos Tomin ruumiinrakenne ei tarjoaisi riittävää vakautta vastapainoksi, molemmat voisivat kaatua.

Tomille koreografia on helppo. Hänen tarvitsee huolehtia vain pystyssä pysymisestä, Jakub hoitaa tanssiliikkeet heilumalla hänen sylissään musiikin tahtiin ja takomalla välillä biittiä ilmaan nyrkillä.

"Sä rupeet jakub vähän painaan" Tom huomauttaa musiikin yli.

"Mutt sä oot tom vahva! Big boy!" Jakub vastaa. Hän kietoo käsivartensa tomin kaulaan, lukitsee nilkkansa tiiviimmin hänen lonkkiensa taakse ja roikkuu tomia vasten peppuaan heilutellen. "Sä pystysit panee mua tässä. Iha varmasti"

Tom nauraa vastaukseksi. Se ei näytä haittaavan jakubia joka jatkaa keikkumistaan kaikella humalaisen autuaalla tyytyväisyydellä.

Jakub liukuu vain pienesti horjahtaen alas Tomin sylistä kuin suosikkikiipeilypuustaan ja Tom perääntyy muutaman askeleen ja lysähtää sohvalle. Jakub siksakkaa notkuvin jaloin jääkaapille ja palaa sieltä kahden kaljan kanssa. Niistä melkein roiskahtaa kun hän istua mätkähtää tomin viereen, ja hän pyyhkäisee tomin kämmenselälle ja ranteelle tippuneet vaahtopisarat rennosti sormillaan ja nuolaisee ne suuhunsa.

"Tää on nii vitun kallista suomessa! Ei saa hukkata."

"Sää puhut jo liian hyvää suomee. Sun ei pitäs kyllä kiroilla noin vitusti."

Jakub nauraa ja heittää jalkansa tomin syliin.

Tom antaa toisen kätensä levätä puolihuolimattomasti jakubin säärellä ja lepuuttaa olutpulloaan huikkien välissä tämän reidellä.

Jakub osoittaa pulloa ja hihittää. "Sä käytät mua pöytänä"

"En mä sua voi tuolinakaan käyttää. Kun sää käytät mua."

Iloinen hälinä jatkuu ympärillä kun Tom ja jakub jatkavat juttelua omassa jurrisessa kuplassaan, tom istuen jalat tukevassa haara-asennossa sohvalla, jakub löysästi käsinojaan nojaten, jalat tomin reisien yli.

"En mä käytä sua tuolina kun en mä istu. Sää puhut tom paskaa. Mun pitää tehdä susta rehellinen mies." Jakub änkeää itsensä pystyyn käsinojatyynyltään ja hajareisin tomin syliin. "Nyt sä olet tuoli"

Tom hekottaa. "Mää oon siirtynyt sitte huonekalualalle"

Jakub ketkuttaa peppuaan sivusuunnassa hänen sylissään. "Kalu alle?" Hän hihittää. "Vittu sä voisit panna mua tässäkin"

Tom läpsäyttää häntä pakaralle. "Et sää sittenkää puhu niin hyvin suomee kun mä luulin. Sää vaan kiroilet ja puhut panemisesta."

Jakub grindaa uudestaan hänen syliään vasten, ehkä vähän tiukemmin. Sitten hän pysähtyy keskelle ja laskee kämmenensä sormet harallaan Tomin rintalihaksille, kaljapullo toisen käden peukalon ja etusormen hangassa roikkuen. Lasin pintaan tiivistynyttä kosteutta tihkuu Tomin paidan läpi. Se saa hänen ihonsa kananlihalle ja nännin kiristymään.

Jakub sanoo nopeasti jotain josta tom ei saa mitään selvää.

"Mitä?"

"Isot purjeet, iso masto. Vanha sanonta."

"Nyt sää keksit ton omasta päästäs. Sä puhut jakke paskaa."

Jakub keinahtaa hänen sylissään. Tom tietää mulkkunsa olevan sokea idiootti, ei se tiedä kuka sitä koskee, ja nyt se on alkanut paineen alla reagoida.

"Näytä mulle tom puhunko mä paskaa."

Hitto tota kännisen viatonta virnistystä kun siihen yhdistetty vihjailu on kaikkea muuta kuin viatonta. Puhumattakaan siitä miten "vahingossa" jakub istuu suoraan hänen haarojensa päällä ja tehostaa sanojaan aivan hienoisella lantion keinutuksella kuin puolihuolimattomasti tanssisi hänen sylissään.

Sohva keinahtaa, kun Oshie lysähtää Tomin toiselle puolelle, siinä määrin iloisessa humalatilassa että kaljojen laskeminen on häneltä loppunut jo ainakin tunti sitten. Keinahdus aiheuttaa sen, että tomin pullosta roiskahtaa olutta jakubin selälle. Tom on, miettimättä oikein itsekään miksi, pidellyt kovaa pulloa sylissään istuvan pojan takamusta vasten, kuin koittaisi sillä vakauttaa tämän liikahtelua, mutta vaikutus on ollut lähinnä päinvastainen. Nyt nestettä valuu Jakubin housunvyötärön sisäpuolelle ja hän älähtää.

"Voi vittu Oshie mun housut!"

Oshie oikein kohottautuu katsomaan Jakubin selkäpuolta.

"Kyllä se kuivuu. Sori. Mä pyydän sulle pyyhkeen."

"Devo, onks sul ylimäärästä pyyhettä!" oshie huutaa keittiön suuntaan.

"Joo, pesin just tänään pyykkiä! Ottakaa sielt mun sängyltä jos tarviitte!" Devante Smith-Pelly vastaa.

Oshie vinkkaa peukalollaan olkansa yli, eteisen toisella puolella olevaa suljettua ovea kohti.

"Toi on sen huone."

Jakub keräilee jäsenensä Tomin päältä, kiskaisee oluensa tyhjäksi ja kurottaa tyhjän pullon turvaan lattialle sohvan päädyn suojaan. Parin askelen päästä hän katsoo olkansa yli Tomia, joka vielä istuu sohvalla.

"Kai sä tuut auttaa?"

Tom nousee ylös, oshie pyörittää vain vähän päätään jakubin suorasukaisuudelle mutta unohtaa saman tien kiinnittää siihen sen tarkempaa huomiota.

"Joko me ollaan lähdös liikkeelle?" DSP huikkaa kavereille. Opiskelijatalossa myöhäänkään kestävistä bileistä ei yleensä kuule valitusta, mutta ulos tässä oli tarkoitus mennä.

"Mun mielestä joo!" Oshie vastaa.

"Menkää vaan, me tullaan jos tarvii peräs ku Jakke saa housut kuivaks, laitetaan ovi lukkoon," Tom huikkaa eteisestä.

Tom luo vielä silmäyksen yhdistettyyn olohuone-keittiöön, tunnustamatta itselleenkään että salaa toivoo herättäneensä jotain huomiota andressa, mutta ei tavoita tämän kasvoja. Andre on kumartunut kokeilemaan jotain kummallista juomapeliä, jossa yritetään puhaltaa pingispalloja kumollaan oleviin mukeihin, paita on kiristynyt hartioiden päälle andren ottaessa käsillä tukea pöydänreunasta, mutta välissä olevien juhlijoiden vartalot peittävät armeliaasti sen miten puolittainen kyykkyasento mahdollisesti kohtelee tämän alavartalon lihaksia.

Käytävän toisella puolella jakub pitää auki pimeän makuuhuoneen ovea.

Smith-Pelly on tosiaan pitänyt kunnon pyykkipäivän, varannut talon pesutuvan useampaakin satsia varten. Makkari on tässä kimppakämpässä tilavan olohuone-keittiön kustannuksella pieni koppi, johon juuri ja juuri on saatu survotuksi sänky, seinähylly ja pieni työpöytä, ja sängyllä on yksi täysi ja yksi kumottu pyykkikorillinen täynnä puhtaita, viikkaamattomia vaatteita ja pyyhkeitä.

Tom kulauttaa oluensa tyhjäksi ja nostaa pullon hyllyn päälle. Sitten hän nappaa käsiinsä pyyhkeen sängyltä ja katsoo jakubia.

"Sää sanoit että tarviit apua."

Jakub astuu lähemmäs.

"Joo. Riisu mun housut."

Tom laskee kätensä housunvyötärölle ja hymyilee vinosti.

"etkö sä osaa itse?"

Jakub siristää silmiään. "Mä oon liian kännissä"

"Taas sä puhut paskaa", Tom sanoo mutta alkaa hitaasti napittaa jakubin farkkuja auki kookkailla sormillaan. Hän kumartaa päätään vähän,että näkee mitä on tekemässä.

Jakub kääntää kasvojaan ylöspäin, lähemmäs Tomia. "ja sun piti näyttää mulle", hän sanoo, ja laskee kätensä tomin housun etumukselle saaden alkavan erektion värähtämään uuteen vauhtiin, "puhunko mä paskaa siitä et sulla on iso."

Hän näykkäisee varovasti huultensa reunoilla Tomin turpeaa alahuulta, ja hieraisee kädellään tunnustelevasti. "Musta tuntuu että sulla on."

"Oo jo hiljaa", Tom mutisee, ja kuorii samalla yhdellä liikkeellä jakubin housut alas polviin asti. Jakub potkii ne nilkkoihin ja lopulta pois kokonaan, ja alkaa samalla suudella Tomia, joka vastaa siihen nälkäisemmin kuin olisi itsekään uskonut.

Oven ulkopuolelta kuuluu hälinää, uskomatonta kyllä kämpän asukkaat tuntuvat olevan paimentamassa vielä hetki aikaisemmin asunnon täydeltä riekkuneita bilettäjiä ravintolan suuntaan.

Jakub on jo saanut taiteiltua tomin vyönsoljen ja napin auki ja vetää auki tämän vetoketjua yhdellä kädellä hitaasti nitkuttaen. Hän hieroo kovana seisovaa kalua alushousujen trikoon päältä, tomin huulia ja kieltä omallaan jahdaten, ja huohottaa hänen suuhunsa.

Tomin kädet ovat isot ja ne molemmat hierovat jakubia, toinen edestä, toinen takaa, yhtä aikaa molemmilla pakaroilla ja niiden välissä. Jakub rakastaa sitä.

Hän ei tiedä onko Tomilla paljonkaan kokemusta tästä mutta hän kyllä käyttää käsiään ja niiden kokoa kiitettävästi hyväksi, levittäen jakubilta tihkuvia tippoja peukalollaan liukastamaan peniksen vartta.

Jakub ujuttaa kätensä tomin alushousujen alle ja antaa sen sukeltaa syvälle, leikkii sormillaan karvaisilla kivespusseilla, kova kuuma varsi rannetta vasten.

"Fuck", jakub henkäisee, "fuck me. Tehdäks me se? Mmh, tom."

Hän on hukannut puolet kielitaidostaan mutta kroppa toimii, se kiehnää tomia vasten, ja kielikin toimii kun sitä ei yritä käyttää puhumiseen vaan sillä tehostaa tomon kaulan, leukaperien ja herkän leuanalusen imuttelua.

"Joo, joo. Miten sä haluut?"

"Oota", jakub sanoo ja irrottautuu tomista. Hän kumartuu puolialastomana lattialle potkittujen farkkujen viereen ja kaivaa niiden taskua. Sillä aikaa tom vapauttaa itsensä housuistaan ja hetken mietittyään kiskaisee myös t-paidan pois päänsä yli.

Jakub kääntyy häntä kohti nostaen näkyville kondomia ja yksittäispakkausta liukuvoidetta.

Hän henkäisee alastoman tomin edessä ja vilkaisee tätä arvostavasti päästä varpaisiin. "Fuck. Siis vittu, tom, sää. Uuh. Big daddy."

Sänky on pois laskuista, sen tietävät molemmat. Smith-pelly on liian siisti kaveri, hyvä tyyppi, että hänen vastapestyä vaatevarastoaan pyyhkäisisi lattialle.

Jakubilla on nyt muutenkin muu mielessä.

"Sä oot fucking truck" hän sammaltaa kun käärii kortsua auki tomin kalun päälle ja levittää liukastetta sen pintaan ja itseensä "nosta mut seinälle"

Seinä on pienessä huoneessa niin lähellä, että tom painaa jakubin saman tien sitä vasten, vangitsee hänet sen ja lämpimän vartalonsa väliin, kumartuu suutelemaan häntä lähes tukahduttavasti. Hän pitää jakibin päätä käsiensä välissä, otteessa on piilevää, pidäteltyä voimaa joka saa jakubin tuntemaan että vaikka hän on terve ja sporttinen nuorimies, tom voisi murskata hänen kallonsa pelkästään puristamalla sitä käsissään.

Tom hellittää sen verran että saa siirrettyä käsiään alas jakubin kaulaa, hartioita ja kylkiä, pakaroita, tarttuu häntä niiden alta ja nykäisee melkein siivottoman kevyesti syliinsä kääntäen jakubin lantion lähes kaksinkerroin ohjatakseen tämän jalat vyötärönsä ympäri ja kalunsa hänen sisälleen.

Jakubiin ei ole helppo työntyä, hän on humalaisesta rentoudestaan huolimatta tiukka, ja vaikka hän anelee tomia etenemään hyväksyvällä voihkeella ja ynähtelyllä, tom näkee hänen kasvojensa kiristyvän venytyksen aiheuttamasta kivusta.

"Tuu, Tom, jatka, sä -- please, toi on hyvä"

Jakub ähkii ja tom uskaltaa liukua syvemmälle sisään kuumaan tiukkaan aukkoon, ja painovoimakin tekee tehtävänsä auttaen jakubia painumaan syvemmälle.

Tom alkaa liikkua varovasti ja sitä mukaa kun jakubin ynähdykset ja vinkaisut sulavat matalan murahtaviksi voihkaisuiksi, hän lisää tahtia.

Kuuma puristus hänen kyrpänsä ympärillä tuntuu jumalaiselta, ja jokainen työntö täyttää hänen päätään miellyttävällä, hehkuvalla usvalla, joka puskee ulos turhautumista ja ahdistusta, ja sen voimalla hän ruhjoo jakubia seinää vasten yhä syvemmillä, armottomammilla survaisuilla.

Mistä jakub selvästi pitää: hän puristaa kynsiään tomin niskaan ja selkään yhä kiivaammin, sopertelee mielihyvästä sanoja joita tom ei ymmärrä, painaa kantapäitä hänen pumppaavaan ristiselkäänsä

Jakubin voihke alkaa yltyä huudoksi, ja tom kohentaa toisen kätensä otetta irrottaakseen toisen kannattelemasta poikaa ja painaa sen hänen suulleen. Jakub puree ja imee kämmensyrjää märällä, kiihottumeella vimmalla, sylkipisara valuu tomin kämmenselkää pitkin.

Andre ehtii kävellä ulkona vain parisataa metriä kun hän huomaa palelevansa.

"Fan mä unohdin mun takin sisälle. Miksei kukaan sanonu?"

Devo pyörittää päätään hymähtäen mutta kaivaa taskuaan ja ojentaa andrelle avaimen.

"Käy hakemassa. Mä en haluu olla vastuussa jos sä jäädyt kuoliaaks."

"Ootsä varma et se oli sulla mukana ku tulit?" Oshie huikkaa. "Sä pystyisit hukkaan sun pääs."

"Ehkä sen. Mutta en hilfigerin bomberia. Se on ihan uus." Andre pyörähtää virnistäen kannoillaan takaisin lähtösuuntaan.  
"Nähdään kohta! Otan teidät kiinni!"

Andre avaa oven eteiseen ja kun ei heti osu valokatkaisijaan, etenee kaduilta ikkunoiden läpi tulevassa hämärässä. Hän tunnustelee eteisen naulakkoa mutta ei tunnista takkiaan siitä. Hänellä on sitä paitsi hämärä mielikuva että naulakko on oli ihan täynnä kun hän saapui, ja että hän heitti takin jonnekin vasta myöhemmässä vaiheessa kun tuli kuuma.

Andre miettii olisiko hän heittänyt takin jollekin sängylle? Hän kurkistaa ovelta ensimmäiseen makuuhuoneeseen ja skannaa sen läpi silmillään. Ei mitään.

Toisen oven läpi kuuluu ääntä mutta hän tarttuu kahvaan refleksinomaisesti ja raottaa ovea kunnes pysähtyy kuin naulittuna, avaa suunsa haukkoakseen henkeä mutta seisauttaa senkin hengitystään pidättäen ettei päästäisi ääntäkään.

Hän perääntyy kääntymättä ja raotettua ovea sulkematta sokeasti taaksepäin kunnes törmää eteiskäytävän vastakkaiseen seinään, onneksi pehmeästi, ja etenee sivuttain sitä hapuillen olohuone-keittiön oviaukolle ja lysähtää kynnykselle istumaan karmiin nojaten.

Mitä helvettiä mä just näin?

Hän tunnisti tomin ihan heti, on heillä saunailtoja sentään ollut, naurettavan kookas sarjakuvasankarin x-vartalo alastomana, selkärangan kaari syvänä varjona ikkunan sivuvalossa. Ja jakub vrana, silmät kiinni, ohut tukka sotkussa ja hikisenä, takaraivo kiinni seinässä. Melkein kaksinkerroin tomin massiivisen kropan ja seinän välissä, sääret tomin ympärillä, suusta näkyvillä vain ylähuuli, tomin iso käsi peitti koko alaleuan.

Tomin (upea!! voi helvetti!) perse pumppaamassa niin --

voi helvetti. Andre sipaisee kiharoitaan, nousee ylös yhtä aikaa joka paikasta kihelmöiden ja turtana, sydän hakaten tuhatta ja sataa.

Hän äkkää takkinsa yhden keittiötuolin selkänojalta, koettaa taskuaan tarkistaakseen että avain on mukana - hänen olonsa on kummallisella tavalla kaksijakoinen, toisaalta ylivirittyneen valpas, toisaalta täysin muissa maailmoissa kelluva - ja poistuu huoneistosta niin varovasti kuin osaa.

Andre tuijottaa peilikuvaansa hississä koko matkan alakertaan. Tuntuu kummalta että hän näyttää ihan omalta itseltään, mitä nyt silmien katse ehkä vähän vauhkolta, sillä tuntuu kuin hänen sisuskalunsa olisi hetki sitten perusteellisesti ravisteltu, myllerretty, eikä mikään olisi enää entisellään. Mutta ei, sama andre sieltä katsoo takaisin.

Tom aina kiusaa häntä sanoen ettei andre voi kävellä peilin ohi katsomatta siihen.  
Tom. Hänen paras kaverinsa.

Andrella on harvoin tapana pysähtyä analysoimaan tunteitaan, mutta nyt hän yrittää miettiä miksi hän on niin yllätetty ja hajalla, mikä hänen olonsa oikeastaan edes on. Kun se tuntuu surinana päässä ja solmuna vatsassa, kuin näky olisi iskenyt hänestä ilmat pihalle. Miksi?

On olo myös vähintään pientä kipinöintiä munissa, pakko tunnustaa. Jotenkin... se oli ylivoimaisesti kuuminta mitä hän on nähnyt, hitto, eikä hän ajatuksen jälkeen voi estää mielikuvaa että yläkerrassa se ehkä jatkuu yhä, ehkä he ovat vaihtaneet asentoa, ehkä jompikumpi on saanut orgasmin, tai molemmat, ehkä tomin vatsalihaksia peittäviin karvoihin on takertunut toisen miehen spermaa, ehkä hän on purkautunut karjuen ja muristen jakubin sisälle...

Mustasukkainen, onko tämä sitä? Pikemminkin... kateellinen. Vähän ainakin.

Andre on heti alusta tomin tavatessaan pitänyt häntä puoleensavetävänä ja olisi totta vieköön ollut hänestä kiinnostunut mutta itselleen epätyypilliseen tapaan pysynyt varovaisena. Mitä enemmän heidän ystävyytensä on syventynyt ja mitä enemmän hän on seurannut sivusta tomin tyttösäätöjä, sitä visummin hän on halunnut välttää liikkeitä jotka voisivat tehdä heidän välinsä vaivautuneiksi.

Tom on mahtava kaveri ja hän arvostaa heidän ystävyyttään niin paljon että on ollut helppo nopeasti unohtaa että tom olisi häntä muussa mielessä kiinnostanutkaan. Tai ainakin painaa sellaiset ajatukset taustalle.

Kunnes ne varoittamatta räjäytetään hänen verkkokalvoilleen.

Tom saavuttaa huippunsa syvälle jakubin sisään upottautuneena, jakubin toisen käden kynnet painuneena yläselän lihaksiin, toinen on nyrkissä hänen hiuksissaan. Hän on siirtänyt kätensä jakubin suulta tämän elimen ympärille, kovin koordinoidusti hän ei sitä omaan kiihkoonsa vajonneena kohtele mutta sekin tuntuu riittävän. ei kauan myöhemmin jakub alkaa taas voihkia ja soperrella kunnes jännittyy kaarelle seinää vasten ja kuuma märkä pulssi valuu tomin kädelle ja heidän molempien vatsalle.

Tom irrottautuu jakubista pitäen huolta kondomista. Jakub valuu seinää myöten lattialle istumaan. Hän on hengästynyt mutta säteilee kun kääntää väsyneen mutta iloisen näköiset kasvonsa ylös tomia kohti ja naurahtaa, hörähtää pikku hihityksiä silkasta raukeasta olemassaolon riemusta.

Tom kumartuu pörröttämään hänen tukkaansa, ja yhden vihlaisevan hetken ajan hänen ihonsa muistaa miltä andren kiharat tuntuivat kättä vasten sinä yönä kun humalainen kaveri ripustautui hänen kainaloonsa kuin hellyydenkipeä köynnöskasvi. Hän tuntee syyllisyyttä siitä että muisto tunkeutuu tähän hetkeen ja lupaa itselleen ettei anna jakubin tuntea että tom katuisi mitään.

Tom laskeutuu polvilleen jakubin viereen, kohottaa kevyesti hänen leukaansa itseään kohti ja painaa huulille suudelman.  
Hänen tekee mieli sanoa "kiitos" mutta ei ole varma miten jakub suhtautuisi siihen.

"Vau" hän sanoo sen sijaan pitäen kättään jakubin poskella. "Tosta sai kai lainata niitä pyyhkeitä."

Jakub hihittää. "Joo. Siksihän me tänne tultiin."

"Tultiinko?" Tom hymyilee ja levittää silmiään hämmästyneeseen ilmeeseen.

Jakub nauraa sillekin.

He nousevat ja ottavat pyyhkeet. Tom tönäisee raollaan olevaa ovea ja luo siihen katseen kun he luikkivat kylppäriin.

"En mä sitten laittanu sitä kunnolla kiinni."

Jakub tönäisee häntä kyynärpäällään.

"Ei se haitannu."

He menevät kylpyhuoneesen yhdessä mutta suihkuttelevat vuorotellen koska yhdellekin tekee tiukkaa välttää vartaloon liimautuvaa suihkuverhoa.

"Lähetääks me sinne baariin? Mä voin kysyy missä muut on", tom ehdottaa.

Jakub kohauttaa olkapäitään.

"Mun pitäis hakee puhtaat vaatteet. Mut tiätkö, mä en taida jaksaa. Kyl mä yleensä - mut mua alkaa nukuttaa."

"Haluisitko - sä voisit tulla mun luo yöksi?" Tom ehdottaa. Tuntuisi kusipäiseltä yrittää kiemurrella irti jakubista tässä vaiheessa. Tom asuu Oshien kanssa samassa talossa, viereisessä rapussa joten sinne pääsee kellarikäytävän kautta, jakub naapurikorttelissa olevissa vanhemmissa opiskelijataloissa.

Jakub pyörittää päätään. "Kiitti tom mutta - no, tää oli, huh" hän levittää raukeasti käsiään "oli tosi kivaa mutta mä nukun paremmin yksin. Jos ei haittaa."


	5. André ja John

Andre ja John yllättyvät kumpikin yhtä paljon huomatessaan toisensa baarissa.

"Olishan mun pitäny tietää että tänne te ootte tulossa. Me lähettiin laitoksen poikien kans yksille mut..." John vilkaisee ympärilleen "taidetaan olla nicken kanssa viimesinä ylhäällä."

Andre on uudessa tuiskeessa katkaistuaan aikaisempaa hämmennystä baaritiskin ääressä. Hän moikkaa molempia vanhempia opiskelijoita mutta keskittää kujeilevan huomionsa nopeasti johniin. Hän virnistää, keikuttaa lanteitaan puolelta toiselle ja sanoo "tarjoo daddy mulle joko söpö drinksu. Joku jossa on ananasta ja sateenvarjo. Ja pilli. Että mä voin imeä" ja puree alahuulta pää kallellaan.

Andren olo tuntuu humalasta huolimatta yhä oudon kaksijakoiselta, kuin hän esittäisi itseään ja katsoisi näytöstä ulkopuolelta.

John ei selvästi huomaa eroa vaan hymyilee hänelle. "Totta kai. Ihan kohta." Hän sipaisee andren poskea kämmenselällään ja Andren hymy leviää voitonriemuiseen virneeseen.

"Kiva! Mä tuun kohta takas," hän sanoo ja ojentautuu vielä lähtiessään suikkaamaan suukon johnin poskelle.

John seuraa vessan suuntaan keinuen askeltavaa andrea katseellaan ja kääntyy takaisin kohtaamaan nicken tuijotuksen.

"Mitäs toi oli?" Nicke kysyy kuin ei tietäisi.

John iskee silmää ja virnistää. "Kiva poika. Ollu meillä muutaman kerran -" hän painottaa sanaa meillä ja hymyilee monimielisesti-" yökylässä.

"Niin mäkin oon ymmärtäny", nicke sanoo. Hän siristää silmiään, mutristaa vähän huuliaan ja katsoo miettiväisesti johnin ohi. "En mä halua moralisoida mitään mutta ootko sä varma että toi teidän juttu on hyväks sille?"

"Miten niin? Ei tää-" john ravistaa päätään huvittuneena "' - todellakaan oo sen puolelta vastentahtoista tai mitenkään yksipuolista. Se poika osaa kyllä pitää hauskaa. Voi vitsi..." hän katsoo hymyillen tyhjyyteen.  
Nicke kohauttaa harteitaan. "Ihan varmasti, kyllä mä uskon sen. Itsestä vaan tuntuu että... sillä olis hyvä olla jotain omaa. Deittailla oman ikäsiä."

"Ei me nyt niin vanhoja olla! Ei se montakaan vuotta oo meitä nuorempi. Ja siis... ei se nyt AINA meillä oo. Ehtis se deittaillakin jos haluis."

"En mä niin tarkottanutkaan. Muttasä tiedät john silti että te ootte ihan eri elämänvaiheessa ja tilanteessa."

Kun John ei vastaa mitään nicke jatkaa varovaisesti mutta suoraan: "Kai sä tiedät mitä se opiskelee?"  
"Totta kai! Luccan kautta me tutustuttiinkin."  
"Mieti sitten mitä tää merkkaa sen ammatti-identiteetille. Kun se menee ihan oikeesti työelämään, sen pitää pystyä kohtaan vanhemmat tasavertasena kumppanina. Joskus olla niille jopa auktoriteetti joka sanoo jos se arvioi ettei lapsella oo kaikki ok. Sori että mä kuulostan ihan humanistilta mutta voi olla että tollasen suhteen jälkeen sillä on työstämistä siinä."

John hymähtää nicken sanavalinnalle.

"Sä näit kyllä millä mielellä se tuli tossa jutteleen. Et säkään nicke sanois sille ei."

"Mä sanoinkin etten mä halua moralisoida. Se on vaan niin hiton hyvä kaveri mutta välilllä hirvittää kun se ei kato missään nenäänsä pitemmälle."

"Sä siis vihjaat että mun pitäis suojella sitä siltä itteltään"

"En mä vihjaa mitään. Ei oo mun asia antaa mitään ohjeita. Mä vaan sanon et mieti. Se on ihan huippu kundi ja siitä tulee tosi hyvä sen työssä. Kun se vaan ei kompastu matkalla liian pahasti."

"Mä mietin", john sanoo. "mut nyt mun pitää mennä baaritiskille."

"Ananasta ja sateenvarjo?"

"Ananas ja sateenvarjo. Ja jos niillä olis vaikka tähtisadetikku."

On niin kovin ennalta arvattavissa miten ilta päättyy. Aina tanssilattian hylätessään andre on kerta kerralta tiiviimmin johnin kyljessä, eikä valomerkin jälkeen tarvitse edes kysyä mihin osoitteeseen lähdetään.

Nicke luo narikassa johniin niin pitkän, hitaan ja psinavan katseen että carlsonin on lopulta käännettävä silmänsä muualle.

Gina tulee eteiseen vastaan makuuhuoneesta kun kaksikko kömpii sisälle Carlsonien rivitaloasuntoon yllättävän vaisun taksimatkan jälkeen. John ja andre ovat molemmat olleet aika mietteissään ja hiljaa. Ginan tukka on pörrössä ja silmät sikkaralla kun hän yrittää vastaheränneenä suojella niitä valolta. hänellä on ruudulliset pyjamahousut ja ohut trikootoppi, jonka läpi andre rekisteröi nöpöttävät rinnanpäät ja hymyilee niille hölmösti, tajuten nostaa katseensa ylemmäs vasta montaa hetkeä myöhemmin.  
Gina haukottelee. "Rudy kävi tosi huonosti nukkumaan" hän kuiskaa. "Voisko sille olla jo tulossa hammas."

"Voi" john huolestuu, "olisit vaan soittanu. Olisin mä tullu aikasemmin kotiin."

"Höpsö" gina sanoo, astuu lähemmäs asettaakseen kätensä Johnin poskelle ja suutelee häntä pehmeästi huulille "sulla oli selvästi seuraa." Hän hymyilee väsymyksen merkkienkin läpi kujeilevasti andrelle.

Andre vastaa Ginan hymyyn ja johnille suunnattuun "sulla oli seuraa" -heittoon painamalla päänsä johnin olkapäälle ja rutistamalla tätä yhdellä kädellä selän takaa vyötäisiltä. John nostaa kätensä ja pörröttää sillä andren tukkaa.

"Joo. Tämmönen vauva-apina tarttu mukaan", john sanoo.

"Mikä apina?" Andre yrittää näyttää loukkaantuneelta. "Ja gina miksen mä saa pusua?"

Gina suukottaa häntä poskelle, andre aistii vartalovoiteen ja kevyen happaman maidon tuoksun ja ihon lämmön omia juuri ulkoa tulleita kasvoja vasten ja hetken aikaa yhdistelmä saa hänet kaipaamaan ihan vain nukahtamista jonkun kainaloon, valmiiksi unenlämpöisiin lakanoihin, pimeään huoneeseen.

"Siä on maitoo ja leipää. Ottakaa jos hiukoo. Mää meen takas nukkuun." Gina sanoo.

John suuntaa keittiöön mutta andre viivyttelee eteisessä.  
"Me käytiin kebabilla" hän sanoo.

"Miten mää arvasin" gina hymähtää.

Andre seuraa häntä makuuhuoneen ovelle. "Voinko mäkin tulla nukkuun?" Hän kysyy ja pistää päänsä oviaukosta sisään ovenkarmissa roikkuen.

Gina laskee kätensä andren otsalle, katsoo häntä myötätuntoisesti silmiin ja työntää hänet hellästi eteisen puolelle.

"Sori kulta, Rudy on vieressä. Jos sua ei haittaa, niin vierassohvalla on vieläkin sun lakanat."

Andre seilaa keittiöön jossa john istuu baarijakkaralla mutustamassa juustovoileipää ja kääntelemässä laiskasti kaupunkilehden sivuja. Andre asettuu hänen taakseen ja upottaa kasvonsa hänen niskaansa, nuhjaa siitä eteenpäin kunnes nojaa päätään johnin kaulan sivuun ja halaa häntä kainaloiden alta. Hän tuntee Johnin leukojen pureskeluliikkeen ja kuulee hampaiden rouhinan joka jatkuu kunnes john nielaisee suupalansa.  
"Etsä syö mitään?" John kysyy.  
Andre pudistaa päätään niin että poski hieroutuu johnin poskea vasten.  
"Ei oo enää nälkä"  
John liikahtaa noustakseen ja andre tekee hänelle tilaa.  
"John?"

"Niin andre?"  
"Voisitsä vaan halata mua?"

John kietoo käsivartensa andren hartioiden ympäri ja vetää hänet lähelle. Pitkän aikaa he vain seisovat vaiti. Jääkaapin kompressori herää hurisemaan, magneeteilla oveen kiinnitetyt piirustukset ja muistilaput värähtävät.

"Andre?" John kysyy.  
"Mmh?"  
"Sä olet andre hyvä tyyppi, tiedäthän sä sen. Ihana ihminen. Kaikki sussa on kultasta ja hyvää. Mä haluan että sä muistat sen. Ja että sä oot aina tervetulllut meille. Koska sä olet hyvä tyyppi. Oo aina meidän ystävä, jooko. Sä oot niin paljon arvoinen."

On asioita joita tulee sanotuksi vain valomerkin jälkeen.


	6. André ja Tom

* * *

Andre vilauttaa bussikorttia lukulaitteelle joka onneksi piippaa ja näyttää vihreää valoa.

Vasta penkkiin istuessa hänelle pälkähtää päähän, että ajoitus saattaa olla todella huono. Helkkari, mitä jos Jakub on siellä?

Jos on niin on, andre päättää. Mennään tilanteen mukaan.

Joka tapauksessa hän kaivaa nyt puhelimensa esiin.

* * *

Tomia ei nukuta mutta kroppa tuntuu raskaalta eikä häntä huvita nousta sängystä. Hän poimii noin kymmenettä kertaa käteensä puhelimen tyynyn vierestä.

Kas, pari uutta ilmoitusta. Hänen silmänsä poimivat niistä ensiksi tiedon siitä, että andre burakovsky on julkaissut instagramissa. Tottumuksen voimasta hän napauttaa sitä heti.

Tom ei voi olla höräyttämättä naurua nähdessään kuvan. Andre on ottanut selfien lähes tyhjän jääkaapin - siellä häämöttää sipuli, energiajuomatölkki ja jotain maustekastikkeita - edessä.

andreburakovsky: Päivän tärkein ateria👌

tom_wilso: Söit sit jo kaiken?

tom_wilso: vai unohtuko ennakointi

Tom selaa feedin muita kuvia läpi mutta eipä siellä muuta uutta ole, tähän aikaan lauantaiaamusta kaikki tutut nukkuvat vielä.

Paitsi andre, mikä on kieltämättä outoa.

Tom pyyhkäisee seuraavaksi viesti-ilmoituksen pientä ikonia mitään odottamatta.

Sieltä aukeaa sama kuva.

Kauhee darra onko sulla mitään hyvää?

Tom kohottaa kulmiaan viestille.

Darra? Vai vielä kännissä? Laitoit ton saman kuvan ig

Andre> testasin vaan kumman luet eka 😁

Tom hymyilee puhelimelle. Viestittelystä tulee hullun tuttu ja lämmin olo, kuin bileitten aikaista etäisyyttä ja mustasukkaisuutta ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan. Vain toisilleen saumattomasti, vankan välittämisen pohjalta kuittailevat kaverit.

Mutta olihan se, ja kaikki minkä se sai liikkeelle, tapahtui, eikä tom tiedä miten sanoa sen andrelle - ja kuuluuko se edes andrelle

Ja onko mikään entisellään, riippumatta siitä kertooko hän vai ei.

Andre> oon jo tulossa sinne kai oot kotona

Tom > siis joo kotona

Nyt tom on yllättynyt. Andren kämppä on kaupunginosassa josta kulkee heille päin suora poikittaislinja vain arkipäivisin, kun kampuksella on opetusta ja läheisessä teknologiakylässä työviikko meneillään. Andre on lähtenyt joko pitkälle pyöräilylle tai sitten hän on tulossa vaihtobussilla - ja vuoroja kulkee ehkä kerran tunnissa.

Tom > no huh nyt on paha tyhjän jääkaapin kammo

Andre > 👍

Andre > tyhjän jääkaapin kammo tai ikävä sua

Andre viivyttelee peukalo lähetä-painikkeen yläpuolella, sillä sävyltään tavallista tunteellisemman viestin laittaminen jännittää häntä. Vai ppikkeaako se edes heidän jokapäiväisestä juttelustaan, onko ainoa muutos aikaisempaan se hermostunut liekki, joka hänen sisällään lepattaa pelkästä ajatuksesta nähdä tutuista tutuin kaveri ensimmäistä kertaa eilisillan jälkeen?

Bussi tärähtää ja tekee päätöksen hänen puolestaan. Sinne meni.

Tom > 😁 vaikka en oo varma onko noilla eroa

Andre miettii onko Tomin vastaus tulkittavissa jonkinlaiseksi torjunnaksi vai onko se vain heidän välistään tavanomaista kuittailua.

Andre > jos oot kattonu teidän jääkaappiin niin on niillä

Tom > auts nyt mä loukkaannun meijän keittiön puolesta. Miks sä sit kysyit onko mulla mitään hyvää etkä oottanu vastausta

Andre > aina sulla on

Andre > ainski hyvää seuraa

Andre > siis sit ku mä oon siellä 😉

Tomia naurattaa. Andre on puhelias, myös näppäimistön ääressä, mutta paljon useammin hänellä on tapama vain heittäytyä aloilleen toisten kiusoiteltavaksi - vähän kuin kissa jota leikitetään siiman päässä olevalla lelulla, koska se nauttii siitä. Siksi nyt tuntuu siltä että jotenkin poikkeuksellisella tavalla andre _yrittää_ - niin, mutta mitä?

Oli mitä oli, yhtäkkiä Tomille tulee tarve käydä suihkussa ja pestä hampaat. Etsiä puhdas vaatekerta - no joo, se on kotishortsit ja t-paita, mutta istuvat ja puhtaat - ja piilottaa pyykkikorin pohjalle viimeinenkin jälki eilen käytetyistä vaatekappaleista. Hän venyttää peilin ääressä vähän huolestuneena t-paitansa kaula-aukkoa sillä tuntuu että jakubilta SAATTOI jäädä hampaanjälkiä hartian ja kaulan taipeeseen mutta Tom päättää urhoollisesti että paita peittää niitä riittävästi, eikä sitä muutenkaan huomaa jos ei tiedä.

* * *

Andre on perillä. Hän poistuu tottuneesti bussista poikien asuntokompleksia lähimmällä pysäkillä ja katselee hieman epävarmasti ympärilleen.

No, tienoot ovat tuttuja. Korttelin uloimmassa kulmassa on kerrostalon kivijalassa pieniä liiketiloja, joista yksi on R-kioski. Andren astuessa sisään myyjä on latomassa vitriiniin paistouunista juuri nostettuja leivonnaisia.

"Onko noi hyviä?" Andre kysyy tytöltä.

"Nää?" myyjä varmistaa osoittaen viimeksi esille laittamiaan kokojyväcroissanteja. "Mää ainakin tykkään."

Andre ottaa rapisevan pussin, valikoi siihen pari sarvea, yrittää päättää mitä muuta tarvitsis, lisää päälle muutaman karjalanpiirakan ja kaksi korvapuustia  
Hän nostaa ne tiskille kassan luo, vilkuilee vielä ympärilleen, hakee kylmäkaapista pari tuoremehupulloa, pumppaa kahvia kahteen pahvimukiin, rypistää otsaansa miettiessään kuinka paljon Tom käyttää maitoa mutta jättää sen pois.

Hän saa kuin saakin mukit ja pullot tasapainoiltua kassalle.

"Antasinko mä sulle telineen noille mukeille? Auttas varmaan jos annan sulle kassin", myyjä ehdottaa avuliaasti. Andre hymyilee hänelle helpottuneena ja sipaisee hiuksiaan taakse otsalta.

"Joo, kiitos. Se ois hyvä, kiitos."

"Oliko tässä kaikki?" myyjä kysyy ja andrea hermostuttaa.

"Kyllä... kai?" pitäisikö hänen varmuuden vuoksi ostaa salmiakkia? Tom vetää sitä joskus krapulassa, sanoo että se auttaa. Mutta eihän sillä taida sellaista vaivaa edes olla, eihän se tullut baariin enää... _sen_ jälkeen.

"Sulla taitaa olla aamiaistreffit", myyjä sanoo ja hymyilee pidätellysti, Andrea kulmien alta kuikuillen. "Ootsä varma, ettet tarvii muuta?"

Andre seuraa katseellaan myyjän nopeaa sivusilmäystä. Kondomipaketteja?

Andre ei ikinä punastu, mutta nyt hän punastuu.

Tomilla varmasti on. Jos.

Mutta ei, ei hän uskalla ajatella niin pitkälle.

"kyllä mulla on kaikki", hän sanoo hymyillen. "Kiitos.


	7. André ja Tom

Andre harppoo portaat ylös kaksi kerrallaan varoen läikyttämästä kahvia, johonkin hermostunutta energiaa pitää purkaa. Ovikelloa hän painaa kyynärpäällään, kädet ovat täynnä, ja ottaa reilun askelen taaksepäin avautuvan oven tieltä.

Kun Tom avaa oven, andre ojentaa höyryävää kahvimukia häntä kohti kuin rauhantekijän uhrilahjaa.  
"Kahvia?"  
"Kiitos." Tom ottaa mukin ja raottaa kantta. "Mustana. Mahtavaa."  
Hän astelee keittiöön ja istuu alas. Andre seuraa perässä, laskee paperikassin pienelle pöydälle ja istuu vastapäätä kiikkerälle tuolille.  
"Ole hyvä."  
Tom hörppää kahvistaan ja kumartuu kassin ylle tutkien andren tuomisia. Hän avaa paperipussin ja vetää nenäänsä tuoreitten leivonnaisten tuoksua.  
"Mitäs tää on?" Hän kysyy vinosti hymyillen. "Vuosisadan lokkeilija tuo mulle aamiaista"

Andre kaivaa tomin nenän alta croissantin, haukkaa siitä ja vastaa hymyyn ujosti.  
"Meille", hän korjaa.

Tom hymähtää ja rapistelee esille toisen samanlaisen. "No meille. Mutta miks?" Hän katsoo andrea pää kallellaan, andre tuijottaa epätavallisen hiljaisena mukiaan kuin yrittäisi lukea sieltä vastausta ja kohottaa katseensa tomin silmiin.

" mä vaan tajusin -" hänen silmänsä hakeutuvat ulos ikkunasta ilottomaan betoninäkymään "että me oltiin koko ilta samoissa bileissä eikä juteltu kertaakaan. Ei niin oo käyny ikinä ennen."  
"Sulla tuntu silti olevan hauskaa."

Huoli häivähtää andren kasvoilla. "Oot sä suuttunu mulle jostain?"

"Ei, en!" Tom kavahtaa. "Ei mitään... eikä se mulle kuulu."

"Mikä ei kuulu?"

Tom vetäytyy taaksepäin tuolissaan, rapsuttaa peukalonkynnellä kahvimukin saumaa ja näyttää kiusaantuneelta. "Ehkä mä oon vaan huolissani. Sä teit aika ison numeron siitä sun... äh, kimpasta. Pariskunnasta. Niistä carlsoneista. Sullahan oli jotain häslinkiä siellä kerhossa ennenkin? Etkö sä saanu varotuksen? Säähän voit saada potkut jos sää säädät noin."

Andre mutristaa suutaan ja katsoo tomin ikkunaa kohti kääntyneitä kasvoja.

"Ootsä tosissas huolissaan mun työpaikasta?"

"Sää oot sanonu että se on tosi hyvä duuni sulle. Sä tykkäät siitä, aika on sopiva, se on sulle työkokemusta ja palkka ei mee tulorajojen yli. "

Andre muikistaa suutaan, puree suupieltään pidätellen hymyä.  
"Tom. Sä oot kuunnellu mua tarkasti."

Tom painaa katseensa alas ja tonkii hyvin huolellisesti paperikassia, pyydystää sieltä mehupullon ja raksauttaa korkin auki.

Andre katsoo häntä kiinteästi. "Tom", hän aloittaa tunnustelevasti, ääni värähtäen. "Mä näin sut eilen Jaken kanssa."

Tomilla on pullo huulilla, ja hän on vähällä vetää siitä yllättyneenä henkeensä, pyrskäyttää oranssia tuoremehua leualleen ja pisaroita leviää valkoisen t-paidan rinnuksille asti.

"Anteeks, mun ei ollu tarkotus!" Andre sanoo kun tom pyyhkii sadatellen paitaa sormin ja pomppaa pystyyn haromaan sivupöydältä paperia. Telineessä pyörii tyhjä rulla.

Tom kohauttaa olkapäitään ja lysähtää takaisin tuoliinsa. Andre löytää kioskin pussista pienen paperilautasliinan ja ojentaa sen tomille joka pyyhkii siihen sormiaan ja taputtelee sillä parransänkeään.  
"Missä vaiheessa?" Hän kysyy yskähdellen.

"No... siis, siinä vaiheessa. Kun te olitte jääny sinne. Mä kävin hakemassa mun takkia devon avaimilla ja ettin sitä ja... no te ette huomannu mitään?"  
Tom pudistaa päätään sanattomana. Andre nojautuu pöytään kyynärpäillään ja vetää sormiaan tukkansa läpi.

"Mikset sä ole kertonut mulle?"

Oshien huoneen ovi raottuu mutta kun hän huomaa andren keittiössä, hän vetäytyy saman tien takaisin.

Tom huokaisee.  
"Pitäisköhän meidän mennä mun huoneeseen. Oshie ei uskalla mennä edes kuselle kun sä oot täällä. En tiedä miks."

"Tuu vaan tänne!" Tom huutaa. "Andre toi piirakoita."  
Oshie raahustaa paikalle silmiään hieroen.  
"Mitä kello ees on?" Hän vilkaisee seinälle. "Järkyn aikasta."

Andre irvistää pahoitellen. "Sori mä en tuonu sulle kahvia"

Oshie hymähtää ja huitaisee kädellään. "Ei mitää, en todellakaan oottanu. Tuskin toikaan" hän vilkaisee sivusilmällä tomiin, raottaa kaapista poimimansa tamppi-vappulehden kahvipurkin kantta ja nuuhkaisee. "Ei mun oikeestaan tee vielä mieli."

"Mitä en ole kertonut?" tom kysyy omassa huoneessaan. Hän on lösähtänyt makuulleen sängylleen osoittamatta andrelle sen kummempaa paikkaa, ja andre vetää itselleen tuolin sängyn viereen keikkuen sillä jalat molemmin puolin selkänojaa, käsivarsillaan siihen eteenpäin nojaten.

"Ootteko te yhdessä?"

"Jakub?" Tom kysyy ja puhaltaa ilmaa ulos huuliensa välistä. "Ei --- en mä tiedä mikä muhun meni ja mistä se tuli. Toi -- mä oon aika varma et se jäi siihen. Ei se halunnu tulla tänne edes yöksi."

Andre tukahduttaa naurunpyrskähdyksen. "Ei se kyllä niin huonolta näyttäny!" hän päästää hetkeäkään miettimättä ja puree huultaan. "Sori. Mutta mä... yllätyin. En mä osannu ajatella. Ja voi.." Andre kiemurtelee tuolillaan, kumartuu sitten niin alas selkänojan yli kuin yltää ja alentaa äänensä melkein kuiskaukseksi "-- helvetti, tom, se näytti niin KUUMALTA, ja vittu, mä -- en mä tiedä pystynkö mä kattoon sua enää samalla tavalla." Andre nielaisee, päästää tuolin jalat takaisin lattiaan ja nojautuu taaksepäin katsoen käsiinsä, yhtäkkiä haavoittuvan näköisenä.

"Mä luulin että me ollaan parhaat kaverit, Tom. Että mä tunnen sut. Mutta sitten -- sä et ole ikinä edes vihjaissut mulle että myös miehet kiinnostaa sua."

"Haittaako se sua?" Tom kysyy hiljaa. "Kun ei mulla oikeesti -- en mä voi sanoa että mulla hirveesti olis ollu kokemusta ennen, vähän ny --" Tom viittaa epämääräisesti "No oon mä ollu utelias, ja joskus jonku kaverin kanssa nuhjattu mut se on jääny aika vähiin. Nyt sitten Jake oli siinä jotenkin niin... ties mitä se halus."

Andre keikkuu tuolillaan vastausta prosessoiden ja tuhahtaa lopulta turhautuneena. Onko tomin pakko olla noin tyhmä?  
"Haittaako mikä? Että sä oot bi tai homo? Hell no! Että sä et oo kertonu? No arvaa! Helvetti kun mä oon purru kieltäni etten sanois miten vitun --" andre heittää käsiään sormet harallaan tomia kohti kuin osoittaakseen häntä erityisen painokkaasti "--nngh, kato nyt jätkä ittees! Miten saatanan pantava sä oot ja sitten vielä niin KIVA ja niin helvetin -- jos sä väität että Jakub oli ainoo joka tiesi mitä se teki niin -" andre päästää kätensä riippumaan sivuilleen ja pyörittää päätään "uh, älä valehtele."

Tom on alkanut hymyillä hiljaista hymyä puolivälissä andren vuodatusta ja kun andre lopettaa, vetää henkeä ja katsoo tomiin, hänestä alkaa tuntua että tekisi mitä tahansa pyyhkiäkseen pois sen huvittuneen, ilkikurisen ja sietämättömän omahyväisen virneen joka tomin kasvoille on levinnyt.

"Senkö takia sä tulit tänne kahdeksalta aamulla?" Tom kysyy virneensä läpi matalalla, kiusoittelevalla äänellä. "Moi, mä olen andre burakovsky ja mä haluan munaa."

"Älä, tom." Andre yrittää kurtistaa kulmiaan ja näyttää uhkaavalta mutta vaikutus on suunnilleen sama kuin kissanpennun uhittelulla emolleen.

Andre hautaa kasvonsa tuolinselälle ristittyjen kyynärvarsiensa taakse piiloutuakseen tomin kiusoittelulta.

"Dick chaser. Törkee kakara. Sä et edes meinaa pyytää mua vaikka treffeille vaan tuut tänne euron kahvin kanssa ja seuraavaks yrität mun housuihin."

"Haista nyt! Vittu tarjosko jakub sulle edes kahvia? Hyvin se näytti silläkin toimivan"

Tuota ei olisi pitänyt sanoa, andre tajuaa, hän antaa Tomille vain lisää kierroksia.

"Ja sä oot että mulle ja? Voi beibi."

Sille andre ei osaa enää kuin murahtaa.  
Tom kohottautuu vähän, ojentaa kätensä ja tarttuu häntä käsivarresta.

"Andre", hän sanoo hiljaa. "Anteeks."

Andre nojaa käsivarteensa, aivan lähelle tomin kättä, ei niin lähelle että kosjettaisi koska hänellä on yhtäkkiä sellainen olo että se voisi sytyttää hänen poskensa palamaan.

"Saat anteeks."

"Mutta tuu tänne ja näytä että mä oon väärässä."

Andre katsoo tomia ja näyttää kieltä.

"Tuu itse tänne. Jos haluut olla väärässä.

Tom kohentaa asentoaan ja istuu lähemmäs andren tuolia. Hän vetää hitaasti kädellään andren hiuksia otsalta taaksepäin eikä andre voi, ei halua, olla myötäilemättä otetta kuin silitystä vasten puskeva kissa.

Tom ottaa andren kasvot karhumaisten käsiensä väliin ja sanoo: "en mä ole väärässä."

Sen jälkeen hänen ei tarvitse vähään aikaan sanoa sanaakaan, sillä huulilla on muuta tekemistä.

Voi luoja, tomin suuteleminen on parasta mitä andre on pitkään aikaan kokenut; tom on intohimoinen, itsetietoinen, voimakas - vähän röyhkeä, sopivassa suhteessa karhean hellä ja vähän - ei, vaan hyvin - päällekäyvä. Siinä on nälkää, jonka andre tunnistaa itsessään, nälkää jonka tom pyrkii taltuttamaan uteliaaksi maisteluksi, mutta ennen pitkää se on silkkaa seksiä.

"Andre" Tom huohottaa pysähtyessään vetämään henkeä, kädet andren korvallisilla, otsa hänen otsaansa vasten, molempien suut punaisena kiiltäen.

Andre nousee ylös, antaa tuolin kaatua kolisten lattialle, potkii sen vielä enemmän kolistellen sivuun jaloistaan, konttaa sängylle, hajareisin makuulle perääntyvän tomin päälle. Tom tarttuu häntä reisistä, ainan kuten oikein on, ja hän laskee kätendä tomin etumukselle ja tunnustelee muhkeaa erektiota housujen läpi, silittää sen koko pituutta eikä sillä ole enää mitään väliä kuka on oikeassa ja väärässä, kyllä hänet saa roastata sänkyyn ja hän sanoo vain että kiitos, lisää.

"Mutta älä tom luule että mulle riittää sama kuin jakubille tai jollekin sun bilehoidoille", andre sanoo. Hän nojaa toista kämmentään tyynyyn Tomin pään viereen, ja nostaa toisen sivelemään sormenpäillä tomin huulten ääriviivoja. Tomin lantio tekee tahdottoman rullauksen ylöspäin käden jätettyä sen "Sä et todellakaan pääse musta eroon yhden panon jälkeen. Sä hoitelet mut ihan helvetin kunnolla, niin että me nukutaan sen jälkeen ihan koomassa iltapäivään asti. Sit me haetaan ruokaa ja syödään ja mennään takas sänkyyn. Eikä se siihen lopu. Sä tuut haluamaan lisää huomenna, ja ens viikolla, ja seuraavalla, ja mä myös."

"Sää kuulostat aika varmalta tosta."

Andre sipaisee tomin poskea ja alkaa kuljettaa kättään taas hitaasti alas tämän rintaa. "Totta kai mä oon. Mä tunnen sut."

Tom tarttuu tyynyllä lepäänään käteen ja kääntyy antamaan suukon sen ranteelle. "Niin sä tunnet. Ja kovasti sulla tuntuu olevan ohjat käsissä."  
Sille Andre hymyilee ilkikurisen viettelevästi.  
"Mieluummin ei", hän sanoo ja keinauttaa lantiotaan tomin päällä, antaa oman erektionsa hieraista tomia vasten tavalla, joka hetkellisesti saa tomin puristamaan hänen reittään lujemmin. "Se olis kyllä ton sun kroppas tuhlausta."

"Mahdanko mä jaksaa" tom hymähtää.  
Andre laskeutuu lähemmäs häntä ja hamuaa tomin huulia omillaa. "Ei sekään haittaa. Me voidaan vaan olla tässä" hän hyrisee tomin suupieltä vasten ja tomin on ihan pakko kietoa hänet tiukkaan halaukseen onnellisesti hymyillen.

"Älä tollasia puhu" Tom ähkäisee Andren alla. Hänen käsivartensa on lämmin ja raskas andren ristiselällä, ja toinen käsi liikkuu alas, sormenpäät seuraavat farkkujen takasauman kaarta, kämmen on taskun päällä, sen ote on tiukka ja tarkka ja vaativa kun se painaa andrea lähemmäs. "Mä haluan sua, äijä, mä haluan sua niin paljon", hän mumisee hamuten suullaan andren poskea ja kaulaa.  
Tämä on niin totta, niin intensiivistä ja lihallista. Andren koko keho virittyy tomin taajuudelle, aistimaan tämän painoa ja kosketusta. Tomin lantio rullaa pientä liikettä hänen allaan, ja andre tuntee vaatekerrosten läpi jokaisen sentin kivikovasta kalusta, joka hieroo hänen nivustaivettaan aivan hänen omansa vieressä, ja saa hänet ynähtelemään tahdottomasti sillä hänen ihonsa alla kipunoi joka kerta kun ne osuvat yhteen.

Andre keho vastaa tomin liikkeeseen, myötäilee sitä kuin aalloilla. näin on niin hyvä, juuri tässä, kiihottua hitaasti äärimmilleen vaatteet päällä, rinta ja vatsa ja reidet hieroutuen toisiaan vasten, näykkivä, tutkiva, sietämättömän kutkuttava suudelma joka hidastuu ja kiihtyy kaoottisessa tahdissa.  
"Tom", andre kuiskaa, "tom", hän voihkaisee, sillä yhteen sanaan sisältyy kaikki.

Tomin sormet painuvat tiukemmin andren lihaan ja andre voihkaisee, sillä teräksinen puristus tuntuu syntisen taivaalliselta. Hän avaa reisiään leveämmälle tomin päällä, että ote pääsisi vielä syvemmälle ja tuntuisi vielä kiihottavammalta, ja että hän pystyisi hinkkaamaan vielä tiiviimmin tomia vasten. Hän haluaa että tämä jatkuu ikuisuuden, kunnes hän ei enää kestä, kunnes hänen on pakko saada tom sisälleen, tuntea hänen kuuma paljas ihonsa omallaan, alaston vartalo runnomassa koko painollaan hänen allaan, päällään, kaikkialla.

Tom ujuttaa toista kättään itsensä ja andren väliin ja andre köyristää selkäänsä juuri sen verran ylöspäin että tom pääsee käsiksi hänen housunvyötäröönsä, näpräämään auki jäykkää farkunnappia isoilla kuumilla sormillaan. Andre antaa hänen tehdä sen, nähdä sen hitaan vaivan, tuntee oudon nautinnollisen värähdyksen nähdessään himokasta kärsimättömyyttä häivähtävän tomin kiihkeillä kasvoilla.

Nappi popsahtaa auki, ja Tom riuhtoo vetoketjun auki lähestulkoon voimalla jonka voisi kuvitella saavan sen metallihampaat sinkoilemaan pitkin lakanoita. Andre hymyilee tietämättä itsekään onko enemmän huvittunut vai kiihottunut, mutta siinä vaiheessa kun tomin käsi on hänen housuissaan, hän tietää kyllä, ja vetää syvään henkeä.

Tomin käsi joka määrätietoisesti työntää andren farkkuja alas kunnes sillä on tilaa kunnolla kiertyä andren elimen varren ympärille on yksinkertaisesti parasta mitä Andre on aikoihin tuntenut. Tomin toinen käsi on hänen takaraivollaan sormet hiusten lomassa ja vetää häntä syvään tiukkaan suudelmaan joka on enemmän kieltä kuin mitään muuta.

Andre hinkkaa itseään lantio keinuen tomin kättä vasten sen minkä pystyy samalla kun haparoi ķäsillään tämän vaatteita. Hän ujuttaa kämmenen vatsalle tomin paidan alle, nauttii tuntiessaan silkinhienoa karvoitusta tiividen vatsalihasten päällä.

Mutta se on vain alkusoittoa sille miltä tuntuu siirtää kättä alaspäin, sortsien joustavan vyötärönauhan alle, jossa andren sormet heti ensimmäiseksi osuvat kiiltävänä odottavan terskan kaartuvaan kupoliin, niin että tom sävähtää.

Hän hymisee mielihyvästä suoraan andren suuhun ja vetää vatsaa sisään kuin tehdäkseen andren kädelle tietä syvemmälle

Ja andre seuraa kutsua

Hän sormeilee tomin paljasta kovaa kalua ja kivespussien herkkää ihoa shortsien sisällä ja kuorii toisella kädellä tomin paitaa ylemmäs, kohti kainaloita.

Tom irrottaa otteensa hänestä mutta vain vapauttaakseen kätensä riisumaan Andrea. Andre ojentautuu niin että tom saa vedettyä häneltä paidan pois, ja kiemurtelee avuksi ulos farkuista ja alushousuista, joita tom häneltä kiskoo.

Andre makaa alastomana ja hengästyneenä, suurimmaksi osaksi puolipukeisen tomin päällä, toinen jalka patjalla, tuskin itsekään uskoen miten aamu on edennyt. Tom katsoo häntä ja kuljettaa käsiään pitkin hänen kylkiään kunnes tarttuu häntä vyötäisiltä ja selättää hänet nopealla käännöllä patjaan. Ja virnistää viekkaasti samalla kun nousee riisumaan hädin tuskin päällään olevat vaatekappaleet kokonaan pois.

Patjan joustimet valittavat ja keinahtavat kun tom asettuu takaisin sängylle sovitellen polvensa andren reisien lomaan. Andre koukistaa polveaan, nostaa jalkaansa hieraistakseen sisäreittään tomin reiden vahvaa ulkosyrjää vasten. Tom tarttuu polvesta kiinni, levittää sitä enemmän auki, tekee saman toiselle puolelle ja katsoo andrea kuin saalista.

Andre katsoo takaisin silmät tuikkien ja puree kieltään hampaittensa väliin.  
"Meinaat sä panna mua vai et?"

Tom siristää vastaukseksi silmiään, puristaa sormiaan tiukemmin andren reisiin ja hieraisee polvellaan tuimasti tämän pakaroiden väliin. "Kuules penska" hän sanoo ja kumartuu kaivelemaan lattiaa sänkyn reunan alta.

"Miten sulla on noin kova kiire?" Tom jatkaa, polvi tiukasti Andren takamusta vasten, käsissä hieman nuhjaantuneen näköisiä kondomikääreitä (ne eivät ole vappulehden oheissälää, andre rekisteröi itsekin hieman huvittuneena siitä että kiinnittää asiaan edes huomiota) ja pieni liukuvoidetuubi.

"Ei mulla oo kiire. Mihinkään," andre ähkäisee vastaukseksi ja yrittää hymyillä, mutta tomin alaston läheisyys ja se miten itsetietoisesti hän andrea kohtelee, miten luontevan röyhkeästi hän andrea käsittelee koko kropallaan, saa hänet pelkästään hiton kiihottuneeksi ja hän tietää itsekin lähinnä tuijottavansa tomia ylöspäin silmät himokkaasti kiiluen.

"Hyvä" tom sanoo kevyesti virnistäen ja levittää liukkaria käsiinsä kaikessa rauhassa.

Seuraavaksi hän siirtää polveaan sivulle, tukee reittän andren avattua reittä vasten, ja liukas iso käsi on andren perseellä polven paikalla, hieroen koko aluetta jolle se yltää. Välillä peikalo pyhkäisee kiusoitellen andren palleja tai peniksen juurta kun muut sormet ja lämmin kämmen tunnustelevat häntä muualta, levittäen pakaroita erilleen. Toisella kädellä Tom sivelee sisäreittä, siihenkin jää vähän liukasta voidetta, joka saa ihokohdat tuntumaan viileältä kun huoneilma osuu niihin.

Ihan samalla rauhallisuudella tom repäisee kortsurivistä irti yhden ja avaa sen hampaillaan ja yhdellä kädellä. Andre alkaa olla malttamaton.  
"Voit sä panna mua ilmankin."

Tom katsoo häntä.  
"Sua vai? Ehkä joskus."  
Hymy viestittää "ei millään pahalla".

Andre sulkee silmänsä vain hetkeksi keskittyäksern täysin tuntemaan miten tom liukuu hänen sisälleen mutta se ei sovi Tomille. Hän hipaisee Andren hiuksia ennen kuin nojautuu yhteen käteen hänen päänsä viereen.  
"Andre, kato tänne. Mä haluan nähdä sut.

Andre katsoo ja tomin katse on syvä ja hellä, hän ei edes tiennyt että se voisi olla sellainen, ja samalla hän päästää tukahdutetun voihkaisun koska tom on niin hiton iso, ja vsikka jän liikkuu niin hitaasti että siihen ehtii mukautua, vielä suuremmalta tuntuu katsoa lähemmäs kumartuvaa tomia silmiin ja tajuta, että kaikki heidän välillään muuttuu peruuttamattomasti  
juuri nyt

Se tuntuu hurjalta, katsoa silmiin elämää joka ei ole sama kuin ennen, ja samalla tom liukuu niin syvälle että se todella tuntuu, ja andre inahtaa tahtomattaan.

Tom pysähtyy heti. Hänen katseessaan on huolta kun hän kysyy "Onks tää hyvä?" ja andre nyökyttää tyynyllä lepäävää päätään kiihkeästi, toivottavasti hän ei näyttänyt siltä kuin panikoisi. Jos häntä hirvittää niin vain hyvällä tavalla.

"On. Tom, on se hyvä" andre henkäisee. "To-tosi hyvä. Jatka. Kulta." Hän pystyy näköjään hengittämään, ja puhumaan, vain katkonaisesti sillä voi LUOJA tom tuntuu sekopäisen hyvältä, sen täytyy olla kiinni korvien välistä ja siitä lepattavasta liekistä joka hänessä on roihunnut eilisestä asti. Sillä poltteella on ollut kohde ja nyt se on tässä.

Tom hymyilee ja jatkaa liikettään melkein lempeästi, ja andre ynähtää uudestaan, tällä kertaa silkasta halusta ja nautinnosta. Hän puree alahuultaan etuhampaitten väliin pysyäkseen hiljaa eikä irrota katsettaan tomin silmistä.

Tom kiihdyttää tahtia ja se saa Andren avaamaan reitensä leveämälle. nostamaan ne pumppaavan lantion kahta puolta, hän haluaa tuntea niin paljon, kaiken, ottaa vastaan sisällään ja ihollaan. Kaiken liikkeen, kaiken painon. Tom auttaa häntä, ujuttaa kätensä andren alle, nostaa ja kääntää lantiota paremmin tarjolle. Andre nostaa toisen kätensä Tomin pakaralle kuin haluaisi pusertaa tahtia, vetää häntä syvemmälle, upottaa toisen kätensä sormet tomin hiuksiin, harjaa silmille putoavia suortuvia otsalta päälaelle kuiskien hänen nimeään. Tom nai häntä syvälle, pitkillä työnnöillä, käsi perseen alla, nojaa toiseen kyynärpäähän lähellä Andren olkapäätä, kämmen tämän päätä vasten, sormet sivellen tiedostamattomia kuvioita tämän hiuspohjaan.

Tom kumartuu suutelemaan andrea useamman kerran, syvälle tämän sisällä ankkuroituneena. Andre vaikeroi ihanasti hänen avoimia huuliaan vasten, tekee lantiollaan hentoa hengityksenomaista kiertoliikettä joka hellii ja hieroo ja puristaa taivaallisesti.

"Ai hitto sää oot hyvä" tom huohottaa. "Voi ihana"  
Hän työntää reisiään tiiviimmin andrea vastaan ja siirtää kätensä vaivalloisesti heidän altaan heidän väliinsä kietoakseen sen andren kalun ympärille. Andre voihkaisee ja sopertelee tomin nimeä hänen poskeaan vasten.

Tom vetäytyy hieman, suukottaa muutaman kerran andrea poskelle ja kysyy "voisitko sä kääntyä?"  
Andre tasaa hengitystään ja tarkentaa "miten?"  
Tom perääntyy polvillaan sängyn reunalle jouset liikkeen alla nitkuen ja nousee seisomaan. "Käy polvilles. Tähän. Sopiiko?" Hän näyttää sängyn reunaa ja ohjaa samalla andrea nilkasta toivomaansa asentoon. 120-senttisen sängyn leveys riittää juuri ja juuri andren kokoisen miehen olla nelin kontin, ja tomilla häivähtää mielessä haavekuva tilavammasta, mutta eipä tuo tällä hetkellä haittaa.

Andre katsoo häntä olkansa yli himosta ja malttamattomuudesta kihisten, halu keskeytyksen yllyttämänä kuin odottaen roihahtamista uudelleen liekkiin, ja miltä hän näyttää juuri noin, polvillaan leveässä haara-asennossa, selkä notkolla ja kevyt kierto keskivartalossa... kukaan ei ole koskaan ollut yhtä saatanan pantava hänen silmissään.

Andre on niin _täydellisesti_ tarjolla mutta ei kai mikään ole niin täydellistä ettei sitä voisi vielä parantaa. Tom laskee kätensä andren selälle, kuljettaa sitä selkärangan viertä pitkin hartioilta vyötärön korkeudelle ja painaa sen nopealla nykäyksellä syvemmälle notkolle. Hän panee tyytyväisenä merkillemiten andre sähköistyy otteesta ja uskaltaa jatkaa: hän tunkee toisen kätensä andren hiuksiin ja puristaa sen nyrkkiin vetäen andren päätä samalla pystyyn ja takakenoon. Tukistusta säestää Andren huulilta pääsevä tyytyväisen kiihottunut voihkaisu.

Andren asento levittää hänet herkullisen valmiina tomin eteen eikä tomin tarvitse kuin sovitella itsensä oikealle kohdalle ja antaa mennä. Hän kontrolloi toisella kädellään andrea hiuksista, antaa toisen sormenpäiden upota tiukkaan otteeseen andren pakarasta, jota hän levittää sivullepäin. "Ihana perse" hän huohottaa suu auki ja nostaa toisen jalkansa sängylle andren polven viereen voidakseen naida häntä niin syvälle ja niin rajusti kuin haluaa - tai andre haluaa.

Andre unohtaa yrittääkään pysytellä hiljaa kunnioituksesta tomin kämppistä kohtaan ja voihkaisee jokaisella syvälle osuvalla työnnöllä sekavasti parahtavan OOH-äänteen

Sen kuuleminen kasvattaa tomin kiihkoa entisestään ka hän alkaa tuntea kliimaksin olevan lähellä. Hän vie kätensä toiselle andren patjaan nojaavista käsistä ja ohjaa sen tämän juhlakunnossa sojottavalle, valuvia tippoja hiljalleen muodostavalle kalulle

"Auta mua kulta" hän sanoo ja tuntee andren tärisevän.

Andren käsi liikkuu tiuhaa tahtia tomin käden alla, ja on ihan hyvä että andre pitää huolta itsestään sillä tomin keskittyminen alkaa olla muualla. Hänen kroppansa on virittynyt vain yhteen maaliin joka on rummuttaa andrea lantiollaan kuin haluaisi naulata itsensä hänen sisäänsä.

Tom tulee vartalo kouristuneena Andren yli, kuin hän haluaisi kaartua suojaavaksi kilveksi andren päälle kun hän vetää andren vähän aikaa sitten riettaalle satulanotkolle painamaansa selkää lähelleen, kiinni ensin jännittyvään, sitten hengästyneenä kohoilevaan vatsaansa. Hälvevän usvan läpi hän tuntee andren orgasmin kun tämä supistelee hänen ympärillään ja lämmintä siementä purkautuu hänen sormilleen, hän näkee hämärästi miten sitä syöksähtelee andresta hänen peitolleen.

Hän työntää puolittain kyljellään puolittain vatsallaan kerällä huohottavan andren peremmälle sänkyyn niin että sopii juuri ja juuri lysähtämään siihen itse lusikkana andren selkää vasten ja antaa raskaan jalkansa valahtaa tämän jalkojen lomaan.

Hän on melkein varma että sai käytetyn kumin tähdättyä lattialle pyykkiin menevien vaatteiden päälle jotka saavatkin likaantua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oshien puolesta toivon et niitten kämpäs on paksut seinät)
> 
> Se on pistäny vastameluluurit päähän ja jonku pelin äänet täysille heti palattuaan omaan huoneeseensa tää tiedoksi offscreen, ehkä se on aavistellu pahaa 😉


End file.
